


Fairy Bond

by Miss_Monochrome



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bonding, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Friendship/Love, Heterosexuality, How do I even use them, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sharing a Bed, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tags Are Fun, bonding magic, fairy tail - Freeform, male pregnancy in later chapters, mpreg through magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Monochrome/pseuds/Miss_Monochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young mages of Fairy Tail learn of a guild magic they've never heard before: Fairy Bond. A magic that allows their master to tell their soul mates and bind them immediately to their other part. As the magic is used, the mages are sent to different adressess, where they meet their soul mates and have to learn to love their counterpart.<br/>Main pairing is Gray x Natsu, mentions and guest-appearances of the other pairs occur from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fairy Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for having interest in my newest story - the first one after a huge writers block.  
> I hope you'll like it, I'd be really happy to receive some comments!  
> Oh, and I suck at summaries xD

„Fairy Bond? “some of the young Fairy Tail guild members stared at their master, Makarov, with disbelief. They had never heard of such a kind of magic and couldn’t even think of what its purpose was. Natsu, who was now 20 years old, as many of the other members, slowly shook his head. “What is this magic even for, old man?” Makarov smiled slightly. Natsu sure had grown up a lot and lost some of his temper, he had gotten a little quieter and more thoughtful. Even though his temper came out at times. “This, Natsu, is a very good question.” He just said. Lucy, standing next to Natsu just watched the scene and waited for what would come next. She had a slight premonition, but still she hoped it wasn’t how she thought. “Its purpose is to find the soul mates of our guild’s members. Once Fairy Bond is used on you, I’ll be able to tell who it is. And then, you’re going to be bound to them by your souls and never be parted again, except by death.” The old guild master looked calmly at his brats. Some of them looked at him with a shocked expression, mostly the young men. “I need something to drink!” Cana reached over the counter and helped herself with a bottle of wine. Immediately, she started to drink. Lucy and Mirajane just exchanged a meaningful glance. Then Lucy looked at Levy, which looked very worried. She could hear Levy barely whisper: “What If I’m not the one for Gajeel..? I don’t want to have to break up with him!” “Does it only take effect on Fairy Tail members or does it on other guilds, too?” Gray leaned against the corner, he also looked worried. “Every guild has their own Bond magic. But yes, I’ll also know when it is someone from another guild. Even if it isn’t a guild member of any guild or not even a mage. I want you all to meet here again in three days, then we’ll go through it. I have prepared some new apartments, so you newly engaged pairs have a place to call home.” Makarov chuckled and saw the horror on some of the faces of his brats. “Don’t worry, it’s not a bad thing. That’s how I met my wife, and many others did so, too. I’m sure as soon as you get used to it, you will have wonderful relationships. It takes some time, and it takes a lot of work at the start, but it is worth it.” With these words, the old man got up and left the room. Still shocked, Natsu looked around the room. Many of his friends were here, and they all were going to be engaged to someone soon? Levy still stood there in fear of losing her relationship with Gajeel, after finally finding together half a year ago. One of the tables was surrounded by Erza, Juvia and Gajeel, which now stood up and tried to calm Levy down, speaking to her with a lowered voice and embracing her. Natsu smiled slightly, they weren’t often seen acting like real lovers since they preferred to not act lovingly in public. Not that they tried to hide, both just were self-effacing when it came to these things. Juvia already clinged onto Gray, talking about how she was sure that she was his one, while he just looked very annoyed. Natsu could tell that he was silently praying that it wasn’t the rain mage who would be his soul mate. Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were standing in a corner, all of them looked very worried. Freed even had a slight mental breakdown, while Laxus tried to act cool and laughed about how he hoped to get a busty blonde woman. Cana still tried to drown her misery and started to complain that her soul mate better would be some gentleman, but still one who had guts. Lisanna stood next to her elder sister, smiling and saying that she somewhat looked forward to it. She then winked and laughed that she already knew that Natsu was going to be her soul mate. Max sat at a table and just sighed out of annoyance. He surely didn’t want to marry sometimes soon, but oh well. Natsu didn’t really know what to think about this. It was an annoyance, but somehow... Wouldn’t it be good to have the one partner that belongs to you? To know who would fit perfectly to you, no matter what? To have the knowledge that there never will be someone better? 

A few hours later, the young guild members all were on their ways back home. Some of them were discussing on their way home, such as Erza, Lucy and Levy. Natsu walked along with them, listening to their complaints. Somehow he didn’t felt so bad about it. Maybe because he never really had fallen in love until now and didn’t quite understand it, too. He knew he had minor feelings for a certain someone, just very slightly noticeable, but still there. But he knew that he’d never have a chance. So he felt somewhat excited to be able to meet the one person who was destined to be his partner. He didn’t really care whether it was a woman or a man, since he had experienced that he liked both. He just didn’t hope it to be someone who he couldn’t get along with. He said goodbye to the girls once they parted their ways and Natsu walked along the path that led to his small house. As he went inside, he was greeted by his small partner who was flying excitedly around his head. “Natsu is back! I missed you, aye!” The pink haired man just laughed. “I weren’t that long away, Happy. C’mon, let’s have dinner.” Both of them went to the kitchen, the blue exceed waited patiently while listening to Natsu’s narration of what happened in the guild house on the afternoon. Happy didn’t seem to be very, well, happy about that. Having someone else around who he would have to share Natsu with. The dragon slayer gently patted his partners head and smiling at him. “Don’t worry. Just because I’ll be...” he swallowed once nervously, “...Engaged soon, I won’t like you less or anything. You’re still my important partner, Happy.” “Natsuuu!!” The exceed cried out, seeking comfort in his friends arms, crying like a new born exceed kitten. The young man held him for a while, then smiled. “Hey, Happy, the fish will get burnt if I don’t take it off the stove soon.” The exceed joyfully hopped out of Natsu’s arms and sat down onto a chair, waiting for the delicious treat. Natsu took out two plates and knives and forks. He placed the fish, together with some fried seasonal vegetables onto the plates and served one of them to his small friend. “Smells delicious, Natsu!” The pink haired smiled. He was glad that he was at least able to cook. He had asked Lucy and Erza some time ago because he wanted to learn it properly. Sure, he was able to cook earlier, but he sure did a lot of improvement. They ate their food while talking more about this whole bonding thing. Just a little later, Natsu went to take a shower. The hot water helped him to bring his thoughts into some kind of order. Even though he was nervous and a little scared, he still was looking forward to meeting his soul mate. He couldn’t imagine who it could possibly be. A woman or a man? A mage or not? If yes from what guild? His own or another one? Would they get along from the start or would they have to slowly get accustomed to each other, taking one step forward at a time? Natsu stepped out of the hot shower, starting to dry himself with a towel and putting his sleeping clothes on. Then he went to his bedroom and climbed into his bed, Happy already sound asleep on the lower side of the bed. With a slight smile on his face, the dragon slayer fell asleep, too.   
At the other side of Magnolia, Fairy Tail’s ice mage, Gray, was laying in his bed, not able to find sleep. He was too worried about this soul mate thing. He sighed. “I hope it’s at least not Juvia… Or someone like her.” Gray shivered. No, it couldn’t be that this scary and annoying stalker woman was his soul mate. He’d rather take the flame head than her! With another annoyed sigh, he turned to the other side and closed his eyes. He was so damn tired, but he just wasn’t able to sleep. After a while he got up and dressed himself in loose pants and a hoodie, put on his shoes and locked his door as he left his house. Without a clear direction to go, he started to mindlessly walk through Magnolia’s nightly streets. It was in the middle of the night, maybe two or three in the morning, but there were still bars and taverns that had opened. But neither of them attracted him in any way. He just wanted to walk for a while and breathe in the cooled down air. Being completely absorbed by his thoughts, he walked without even looking. There wasn’t necessarily the need to, since there weren’t many people on the streets. The ones that still were awake sat in the bars and taverns, drinking and enjoying themselves. Gray looked up as he felt someone bumping right into him, causing the smaller person to fall down. He quickly excused himself for not looking and offering his hand to help the other person to get up again. It was quite a surprise when his gaze met familiar scarlet hair. “Erza? What are you doing outside this late?” The requip mage smiled slightly, taking Gray’s hand to pull herself up from the ground. “I think the same as you. Wandering around because I can’t sleep.” The black haired man nodded. “Me and Levy had a visit at Lucy’s house, talking about… what the Master told us.” She sighed deeply. “I wanted to go home, but I can’t sleep yet.” Gray smiled. “Yeah, I couldn’t sleep either. Tried for like hours, but my head keeps my thoughts spinning around like crazy. So I thought I should walk around until I’m tired enough to sleep.” “Do you mind if I join you?” Gray laughed a little. “As if.” They continued to walk through the streets, once going to the right, then taking the left, without even looking where they were heading. After a while, Erza looked at her childhood friend. “Say, Gray, what do you think about this?” The ice mage grimaced. “Don’t really know what. What about you?” “I just hope it’s someone that I’ll be able to like,” she answered. “Someone like Gerard?” Gray asked in a teasing manner and watched the redhead blush furiously. He chuckled amused while Erza tried to hide her blush. “H-He has a fiancée!” “He lied.” Gray simply said and smiled a little. They continued to walk in silence. After an hour passed, they were near Erzas house. They said good night and Gray went on his way home. This walk really had made him more tired and as he climbed into his bed, he fell asleep quickly.   
The days after the announcement were filled with worried expressions, discussions and the whole guild life being out of the usual order. Elder people, mostly Macao, since Gildarts was nowhere to be found, tried to calm the young ones down with telling them about their experiences. This seemed to work on most of them, but the uneasiness stayed. The remaining three days seemed to go by faster than usual. And then, suddenly, it was the great day. The day that the young mages of Fiore’s strongest guild, Fairy Tail, met their soul mates. 

Makarov had them all gathering in the guild building. He looked at the young men and women with kind of a fatherly pride. He knew many of them since years ago and had them treated like his own children. And so, he was proud and somewhat sentimental to know that they were going to meet their soul mates, being engaged and soon married. Maybe having children in not too many years, too. He smiled when he thought back to how he had met his wife for the first time. As he arrived at the address of their new home that the former master had given him, and he had arrived there, a stunningly beautiful woman came down the street, checking if the address was right. As they realized, that the addresses on both of their pieces of paper were the same, they had started to have a look at the house and had a nice chat. He fell in love with her by first sight. Even though they had become engaged with the casting of Fairy Bond, they started with becoming friends. And soon, he had won her heart and they finally married each other. He smiled as he remembered how happy he were as he had heard of her pregnancy with their son. The old man looked at his brats and simply knew, that they would be alright. Some of them would have their problems, but they would overcome them if they just worked on them. And he was curious to know whose hearts beat in unison. “So, we’re here to see, who your soul mates are. I’ll cast the Fairy Bond over you, and as soon as I know who your soul mate is, I’ll give every one of you a piece of paper with the address of your new home. Another piece with the same address goes to your soul mate, so you’ll meet at your new homes for the first time. If it’s someone from Fairy Tail, you’ll see soon. If it someone from another guild it’ll take them a few days to get here. Are there any questions left?” Hesitantly, Levy raised her hand. “You said that we’ll be engaged with the effect of it?” Makarov nodded. “Fairy Bond includes the immediately engaging of the soul mates. You’ll be bound by your souls and it will be visible as ring on your fingers. The ring will look differently on everyone, but it’ll be on your left ring finger. Any other questions?” A few heads were shaking, so the old master of the guild casted the spell. He then started to write Names down, only for himself to look at. Then he called one after another of his nervous brats and handed out the different addresses, carefully, so he wouldn’t accidentally give someone a wrong one. Natsu looked at the address. He knew where it was, a little outside of town, where a lot of small houses with gardens stood. A very nice place. So he went on his way. He sighed in annoyance, he had to leave Happy at the guild. The master had wanted all exceeds to stay there for the first week, so the soul mates could have some privacy. The pink haired man closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. It wouldn’t be too long until the days would become shorter and the temperature colder. He left Magnolia’s city centre and came near the forest as he reached his destination. It was a house with a large garden around it, full with trees and flowers. A small smile appeared on the lips of the dragon slayer. He was pretty sure he could call this place “home” pretty soon. A surprised sound left his lips when he saw Gray standing in the garden, taking a closer look of some plants. Natsu’s heart started to beat a little faster. He would have never imagined that his soul mate was one of his best friends and at the same time his childhood rival and the person he had minor feelings of love for. He opened the small gate at the front of the garden and stepped onto the pebble path that led to the main door of the house. The pebbles made a crunching sound under his shoes which made the ice mage look up curiously, to see who his mate would be. Natsu smiled insecurely, he didn’t know what to say or do. Gray looked surprised, then sighed. “Well, at least not Juvia. I guess I can deal with you, flame head.” Natsu laughed. “I guess I can deal with you, too.” They went inside to have a look at the inside of their new home. It was wonderful with light flooded rooms. And they couldn’t stop themselves from blushing, as they came into the only bedroom, with a single bed like married people used. Gray, leftie as he was, tried to cover his blushing face with his left hand, giving Natsu an opportunity to catch a glimpse at the simple silver ring which had a single, dark blue stone in it. As he looked down his own hand, he saw a similar ring, just that the stone had a deep red. His blush darkened a little more. “H-How about I make lunch?” Gray looked surprised. “Don’t tell me you can actually cook?” Natsu nodded. Still surprised, Gray nodded then. “I’ll help you.” “It’s alright, you don’t have to...” Natsu said, a little insecure. A small smile appeared on Gray’s lips. “But I’d like to. Bonding time and stuff, you know.” He chuckled and walked down to the kitchen. “Do we even have food?” Gray opened a door in the kitchen and saw that it led into a well-filled larder. There was a shimmering light-lacrima which started to glow once the door was opened. And next to it was an ice lacrima, which made the small room cool down to keep the food fresh. “Well, I think we’ll have enough food for at last two weeks.” He commented. Natsu came, too, to have a look. Then he started to get the right ingredients to get lunch ready. Gray helped where he could, even if it was just cutting some of the ingredients or having a look at the cooking food. When they sat down at the kitchen table and he took the first bite, it was another surprise this morning for him. “Woah, flame head can actually cook pretty well!” He laughed and took another bite. “Told ya, haven’t I?” Natsu laughed, too, and somehow felt relieved. He was really looking forward to the next few days. He had feared that it would be somehow weird to be in this relationship with Gray, but they would get accustomed to it. “Oi, Natsu?” He looked up and met Gray’s dark eyes. “Yeah?” The ice mage smiled slightly. “Let’s take one step at a time, alright? We have no need to hurry something. I mean… we both know that there will never be someone else… so…” He blushed and Natsu did so, too. But he nodded, he understood what the other was trying to say. “Yeah, I think so, too.” 

After they were finished eating, they decided to spend some time in their garden. Gray reached into the top of a tree and picked some cherries out of it. “That’s quite convenient.” He stated, tasting them and then reaching some to Natsu. “They’re good,” he said. The dragon slayer took some cherries and tasted them for himself. It was like Gray had said – they were good. “I had a closer look at the plants earlier. Seems like we have a lot of useful stuff here. Cherries, apples, nuts… And over there, where you can see this small wall out of stone, inside is a vegetable patch. Don’t know what’s all inside, but I’ve seen some kinds of salad. Maybe some carrots, too.” Natsu sat down on the stone wall and looked inside the patch. “Yeah, you’re right. Looks like we’ll have some work gardening.” “Sure, but if they’re good it’ll be worth the work. Homemade vegetables.” The black haired chuckled and wondered about how well they both seemed to get along. Well, they had gotten along better lately, mostly because Natsu wasn’t a hot-headed teen anymore. He’d gotten quieter, now, three years after the Tenrou Island incident. Gray sat down next to his soul mate and closed his eyes. “It’ll be fall soon,” he sighed. “I thought you’d be happy with the colder weather then.” “Nah. So, well, I like winter. But I like summer, too. It’s nice to have both. Brago, where I lived before Deliora destroyed it, had very cold weather most of the time. We had winter for like 9 months and then spring for the remaining three months. So I enjoy the warmth of summer.” Natsu smiled. “Having both is great. I like lying around in the sun, but snow is awesome, too. And Christmas eve!” “Well, seems like we’ll have this year’s Christmas Eve as newlyweds. I heard from Macao that its usual that the wedding ceremonies are held around three months after the first meeting, to strengthen the bond.” The dragon slayer blushed furiously, as an image of Gray in a wedding-outfit came into his mind. “Well, who knows, maybe we’re deeply in love until then?” Gray winked and laughed. Somehow, it was a weird thought. But still, it made Natsu’s heart flutter in his chest. He looked at the black haired and was glad to see the other with a content smile on his face. He didn’t seem to mind their situation very much. He also seemed to think that they should just wait and try to get along and to get to know each other better. The pink haired was quite happy with the outcome on who his soul mate was, so he would try and do his best to get a deeper bond with his counterpart. Even though their magic’s were completely opposite, they had to be more similar by souls. Shyly, his right hand sneaked to Gray’s left. As he touched the slightly cooler skin, he twitched back a little, afraid of going too far already. But as he felt Gray’s hand over his, entwining their fingers, he blushed and knew that it was alright. Gray understood. He was his soul mate, after all.


	2. Lantern Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone wants to know how I imagined their Rings to look like:  
> Gray’s: http://www.shop4gift.com/product/1/1704/Princess-Cut-Cz-Blue-Sapphire-Engagement-Ring-For-Men.html  
> Natsu: https://www.etsy.com/de/listing/179207198/emerald-cut-rubin-edelstein?ref=market  
> Erza's: http://www.girlsfav.com/image/wonderful-silver-rings-for-women-1-516d1  
> Gerard's: http://www.overstock.com/de/Jewelry-Watches/Blue-plated-Stainless-Steel-Mens-Ridged-Edge-Wedding-Band/6367831/product.html?refccid=BAYQGE26W7SLEYKE7IOBX4AZKQ&searchidx=22
> 
> I'll add others as soon as they are getting more part of the story :)

 

As Gray slowly started to wake up, the first thing he realized was the pleasant warmth next to him. There was a smell that reminded him of dry wood and campfires, a scent that clung to memories of his childhood in the cold north of Fiore. Something soft tickled his face and he heard a content murmur. Lazily, the ice mage opened his dark eyes and looked at his sleeping soul mate. He blushed a little, as he realized that they had curled into each other while sleeping, seeking the warmth of the other and the intimacy of their bond. Gray felt light brushes of air caressing the skin of his neck every time Natsu breathed. He slowly rose one of his hands and stroked through the pink hair. As he realized what he did, the ice mage blushed furiously. He already started to enjoy this feeling of intimacy, closeness and trust. He had no need to fear to be hurt by this person. They wouldn’t leave each other out of selfish reasons. They were connected by their souls and could understand each other even without words. Like yesterday, when Natsu had shyly touched his hand, not sure if it was alright or not. He had understood him and accepted this first small sign of affection.

Natsu curled into Gray’s chest, trying to get away from the sunlight. A low sigh escaped his lips, unwilling to wake up. “Oi, sleepy head, wake up. It’s already eleven in the morning.” The dark haired man spoke calmly. “Don’t wanna…” Natsu still sounded fast asleep, even though he was half awake. “C’mon, get off me. I’ll make us breakfast.” “Don’t wanna…” Natsu yammered. He curled more into Gray’s body. It simply felt so good being near him. The dragon slayer took a deep breath and enjoyed the scent of the ice mage. He had always thought that he smelled nice, like a snowy forest in a cold winter night. He blushed a little, as he thought that this was his favourite smell. “Come on, Natsu. I know you’re hungry.” Gray teased a little. He gently flipped his pink haired soul mate over and grinned at him, pinning his hands over his head. Natsu blushed bright red. He thought of romance movies he had been forced to watch with Lucy. His heart skipped a beat and then started to beat faster. He knew that he had no idea how to actually kiss someone and he somehow feared that he would disgust his partner. He licked his lips nervously. As he recognized what he was doing, he immediately stopped. God, it would disgust Gray even more if his lips were wet from his saliva! Natsu shifted a little, his mind was racing. What should he do? Gray just looked at him with interest, curious what was going on inside his soul mates head.

The dragon slayer panicked a little. He wanted to kiss Gray, he really wanted to! He had always –well since he had discovered his feelings for the black haired – wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. Was he a gentle or rough kisser? Did he even kiss? Natsu just assumed that Gray was definitely more experienced than he himself was. “S-Sorry, I’m disgusting…” the pink haired said, turning his face to the side and closing his eyes in embarrassment. Gray blinked in confusion. “What’re you talking about?” Natsu blushed, realizing that he had said this out loud. “You’re not disgusting, Natsu.” “W-Well, I have no idea how to… kiss and stuff…” The dragon slayer stuttered. His soul mate blushed as he heard that. So Natsu had thought about kissing him? “We don’t have to do something like that already.” He told the nervous pink haired below him. “It’s just the second day since we became soul mates, flame head. We’re not in a hurry.” The ice mage smiled a little, he felt that he understood his partner. “We’ve been soul mates ever since, Gray…” Natsu blushed again. But it was right, they had been for their whole life, they just didn’t know about it. And somehow, now that he knew, he wanted to start their life as soul mates. He longed to feel the unique closeness of their bond. “Then, as your soul mate, I should take responsibility.” Gray said with a smirk. “Huh?” Natsu looked at him with confusion. “Well, being your soul mate also means being the one responsible to teach you how to kiss properly.” The ice mage answered in a slightly teasing tone. He gently placed his thumb and index finger to hold his soul mate’s chin up. He bent down and locked their lips together in a sweet kiss. Natsu closed his eyes and relaxed. One of his hands sneaked behind Gray, slowly running up and down his spine. He could feel him shudder lightly. The heart of the dragon slayer beat fast and hard inside his chest. This was it. He could clearly feel it, even though he couldn’t describe it with words. But he felt that it was all he ever wanted.

As they parted, Natsu looked at his soul mate with a dark blush on his face. “For being a newbie, this kiss was pretty good.” Gray said teasingly. “G-good. M-Maybe just because I have such a good teacher?” A second after saying this, the dragon slayer could feel these slightly cool lips again. He could hear a satisfied hum from Gray and felt cool fingers gently travel up and down his right arm. Gray pulled back and smiled. “Definitely addicting.” He said, and then got up. “You can take a shower first, I’ll make breakfast ready.” Natsu nodded and made his way to the bathroom while Gray went to the kitchen.

Gray smiled as he started to prepare breakfast. Kissing Natsu was definitely something he wanted to do more often from now on. Especially if he could tease him a little. He would have never thought that living with the dragon slayer could actually be this relaxing. After a few minutes, he felt warm fingers trace down his spine and gently draw invisible patterns onto the muscles of his back. He shivered, pleasantly surprised by the actions of his partner. It was nothing passionate, nothing that lovers did. It was a sweet sign of affection, maybe with a hint of admiration towards the toned body. As Natsu leaned against his back, the ice mage could clearly feel his warmth. The pink haired looked over his partner’s shoulder to have a look at the food. “Looks good. And smells really tasty,” he commented. “Thanks.” Gray smiled. It was weird how thing like this made him happy. Still, it didn’t feel bad to him. As he had seen Natsu yesterday, he had been sure their future marriage would be full of arguing and maybe even the first ever soul mate marriage that would get a divorce. But yet, at the second day after he finally met – no, realized – his soul mate, he felt peaceful and at ease. Gray didn’t care to try to keep his usual, cool self. It was his partner, his soul mate. He didn’t need to hide behind a mask. And even though they didn’t talk about it, he knew Natsu felt the same. The dragon slayer also acted differently and, judged on his body language, also felt relaxed and at home. Gray really had to admit that he liked the way Natsu acted around him. He was somehow cute, yet still the dragon was roaring inside of him, just waiting to break free and surprise him with taking the initiative.

They ate in a pleasant silence until Natsu looked at Gray curiously. “Who do you think are the other pairs?” the dragon slayer asked. “Dunno. I hope Levy and Gajeel, she was pretty horrified by the thought of losing him. And maybe… Erza and Gerard would be nice together. They’ve loved each other for years.” Natsu nodded. “Laxus and Mira maybe? He said he wanted something busty and blonde. Well, Mira surely is busty.” Gray laughed. “Well, at least we know that Mira could take care of him in every way.” Natsu blushed at the words of his partner. “Yeah, advantage of heterosexual couples.” Gray chuckled. “Don’t tell me you don’t know that two guys can do it, too?” he teased the pink haired. The dragon slayer blushed. Well, he had never thought of such a thing. Okay, to be honest, he had thought about Gray touching him and stuff, but the ice mage was right. He had no idea. How could two guys..? He wasn’t sure if he should just ask his partner or if he should stay quiet. The ice mage looked at him with an amused look, waiting for whatever the pink haired would do next. “Gray?” Natsu looked at him with a lightly shy expression. “H-How do two guys... you know…?” Gray bent over and brought his lips to Natsu’s ear. “Maybe, if you ask me nicely, I’ll show you in our wedding night~” He could see his mate blush in a deep red, trying to not look like a teen in the middle of puberty. Gray let his cool fingers slide down Natsu’s exposed chest and down the muscles of his abdomen, lightly nipping his earlobe while doing so. He could feel Natsu shivering and the hot breath on his skin quickened.

The ice mage smirked. It seemed like his partner’s body was wonderfully sensitive, even though he had endured many fights and wounds. “G-Gray…” The voice of the dragon slayer was a little hoarse. A second later, Gray bent down and kissed him. This time, the kiss wasn’t as gentle as the one in the morning. It was more demanding, showing the first few passionate sparks between them. He felt Natsu’s arms wrap around his neck, keeping him close. Their lips parted and the pink haired nuzzled his face into the crook of his partner’s neck. Gray smiled and gently stroked through the pink hair. “This… this makes me really happy, Gray… I was so afraid that I’d finally lost the tiny bit of a chance that I’d get ever close to you… And then it turns out that we’ve been soul mates the whole time… I feared so long that you would hate me even more if you found out about my feelings… And now I’m allowed to touch you, kiss you, sleep and wake up next to you… I am really, really happy.” Gray’s eyes widened at this confession and a light blush colored his cheeks. “Sorry… It’s just… I had a crush on you for quite a while now and I’ve never thought that I’d ever get any chance to be with you. So, as cheesy as it sounds, this is a dream come true.” Natsu nuzzled more against his friend’s neck, trying to muffle the embarrassing things he said. He knew he wanted Gray to know this, this is why he had said it. But the same time, it was embarrassing. He felt Gray moving and then soft lips against his own. He returned the kiss and relaxed. “Why are you so damn cute when we’re in private?” Gray asked, trailing soft kisses down the pink haired’s neck. Natsu gasped and blushed again. “I never thought that you’re a tsundere type,” the ice mage said while continuing to kiss the neck. “Oh shut up,” Natsu exclaimed. “Why did I even fall in love with you, Popsicle?” The dark haired laughed and gently pulled Natsu close. “I don’t know why, but I know that it’s good that you did.” Lips found each other again in a soft kiss and after a while, they separated again.

“Oi, popsicle. Let’s go to town, today’s a festival, you’ve forgotten?” Gray blinked. “Oh right. I’ve forgotten it over this soul mate stuff.” They quickly got dressed and made their way into the center of Magnolia. “Natsu! Gray!” They heard Lucy’s voice as they came by a café that was filled with people. She sat together with Erza, Levy, Juvia, Evergreen and Freed on a table. They sat down next to each other. “Nice to see you two, how are your partners?” Erza asked right away. Natsu blushed a little. Juvia looked very depressed. “I’m not the soul mate for my precious Gray-sama! I’m so sorry, Gray-sama!” “I thank god that it isn’t you,” Gray mumbled as faint as he could. “Surprisingly, we’re well.” He answered louder. “Who is your destined one, Gray-sama?” Juvia cried. “And what about you, Natsu?” Erza asked instead. The pink haired just blushed again and wasn’t able to answer properly. “As I said before, we’re well.” Gray answered instead and gave the “we’re” more emphasis. The requip mage looked at him with a stunned expression. “Wait… You two? Seriously?!” The girls looked at the young men with surprise. They didn’t mind same-sex couples, but these two to be soul mates was astounding. The ice mage just nodded. “So what about all of you?” he asked with interest. Erza shrugged. “No one here until now. So I guess someone from another guild.” Lucy blushed. “Loke,” she said. Juvia also shook her head. “Juvia doesn’t know who.” The only one who was smiling happily was Levy. “I’m happy, Gajeel and I can stay together.” “What about Ever and Freed?” Natsu looked at them curiously. Evergreen covered her face and shook her head. “She’s with Elfman,” Levy answered. “And Freed is happy to be with Laxus, just Laxus isn’t happy to be with him. He… seems to treat him not very nicely.” The green haired mage looked down and played with a few stray strands of his long hair. “I’m sorry about that,” Gray answered, feeling how Natsu touched his hand below the table. He entwined their fingers and realized, that this was what Natsu had feared, too. Freed shook his head. “I just hope it gets better. Right now, the best thing for me to do is leave him alone. I haven’t been home since yesterday evening, he sent me away because he wanted to have some fun with some ladies.” “Where have you been since then?” Natsu looked worried. “The place I lived before. I tried to raise his mood by cooking dinner, but he didn’t even touch it,” the rune mage sighed. “But you two… Don’t tell me this works?” Gray sighed and quickly bent over to kiss his blushing soul mate. He felt the pink haired relax and lean into their kiss, shivering with pleasure. As he pulled back, a heavy blushing waitress stood next to him and took their order. Lucy mumbled something about new ideas for her book, while Erza and Levy just nodded in understanding, telling her they wanted to read it as soon as she was finished.

They ate dinner together and then went to the park. Many of Magnolia’s citizens were there, enjoying the warm summer evening and a reason to celebrate. A band played music and as soon as the sun set, the people were preparing the lanterns. The young mages sat down on a small hill, looking at the preparations. After a while, they saw Loke and Gajeel come up the hill, greeting them and sitting down next to their partners. While Levy sat onto Gajeel’s lap, leaning against his chest, Loke simply sat down next to Lucy. Gray smiled a little and pulled his partner closer, shifting his arm around his waist. He felt Natsu’s head fall onto his shoulder. Then they heard the mass counting from ten and as they reached zero hundreds of floating lanterns filled the sky above. The sight was beautiful and impressive. Gray leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, feeling the romantic atmosphere around. He gently licked over the soft lips and nibbled on them, which made his partner blush. They looked at each other intensively as they separated, feeling the strength and depth of their bond once again. And again, Natsu was impressed by the feeling of it. He turned his head to watch the lanterns flow higher up into the sky, until they looked as tiny as the stars themselves. “Gray?” He whispered. The dark haired looked at him with a questioning expression. “I… I love you…” Natsu confessed whispering, feeling the warmth of a blush onto his cheeks. Gray smiled warmly. “Well, I had a crush on you for a quite a while now, too. I love you too, Natsu.” Gray also whispered and gently pulled Natsu onto his lap. Cuddled together like this, they looked at the stars. One after another, their friends went home until the two young men were alone. They enjoyed the feeling of their closeness. After quite a while of sitting there, Natsu’s breathing had become much slower and as his soul mate looked at him, he was fast asleep. Carefully, Gray lifted him up in a princess-style and carried him home. He laid him down onto their bed, slipped him under the covers and cuddled close. “Sweet dreams, Natsu,” he whispered and kissed his forehead. Not long after that, he fell asleep.

On the other side of magnolia, Erza woke up because she heard strange noises. She got up and dressed herself in a yukata, then walked downstairs. It could be her soul mate, but it could also be just some burglar. She could hear heavy footsteps and as she came closer to the front door, she saw a tall man standing in the hallway. As he walked closer, she could see his face more clearly. Her heart stopped and she felt like she’d start to cry any moment. “Erza!” The man stared at her as his eyes widened out of shock. The requip mage wasn’t sure how to react. She had hoped for this, prayed for this. But she wasn’t sure how Gerard felt, now that they stood there, facing each other. He just looked at her and didn’t say a single word. Gerard seemed to slightly get better. “Come in. Don’t stand there like a tree. This is our home, after all.” Erza said softly. It took the man a while to actually move and taking off his coat. “Was it a long travel here? I can’t believe the master made you come all the way back to magnolia because of this. Your fiancée must be sad.” Gerard didn’t look at her. His expression was guilty, he knew he had lied to her. But all that he had wanted was, that she could continue to walk in her path of light and not get a bad reputation because of him. Since he had come to his senses, all he had wanted was her to be happy. “Well… uhm… I don’t think that it’s good to fight against destiny. Even though I know that it has to be hard for you.” “What do you mean?” Erza asked him, sitting down onto a chair in the kitchen. “Me being your soul mate. Of all people, it had to be me. The one that made you suffer so much.” “Gerard… You’ve done so much to make amends. I’ve forgiven you a long time ago. And others did so, too.” The blue haired slowly sat down opposite the requip mage and sighed. “Still, I feel like I haven’t done enough. And I do not want you to be stuck on this dark path with me.” “You’ve found the light, Gerard. I know that. And by the way: I knew you were lying about that fiancée the whole time, idiot.” She said softly, a mild scolding. Gerard froze. “Oh.” “You’re surely tired, aren’t you? Let’s go to sleep, we can talk tomorrow.” The red haired mage smiled and got up. As Gerard nodded slightly, she led him into the bedroom. She laid down on one side of the bed, while Gerard took the other side. After a while, Erza fell asleep. It took Gerard longer to fall asleep, but as it got slightly lighter outside, he also drifted into sleep.

 


	3. Thunder dragon's mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll have a look at a hot and bothered Natsu, as well as at a even hotter and even more bothered Freed.  
> And yes, there's an intense smell of lemons ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laxus’ ring: http://richterphillips.com/index.php?main_page=product_info&cPath=20_52&products_id=159&zenid=e450aeb5a7fbfe79891795e2e26f2297
> 
> Freed’s ring: http://www.moonlightmysteries.com/sterling-silver-celtic-knot-spinner-worry-ring.html#.U_ZMGWNdvZY
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for your support! I'm so happy about your nice comments and about everyone who likes this story!

 

Natsu felt a cold, yet gentle touch on his skin. He opened his eyes and saw Gray sit on top of him, straddling his lap and slowly run his cool fingers up and down his upper body. The pink haired blushed and couldn’t hold back a low moan as the cool touch teased his nipples. His hips bucked upwards, seeking friction. “Gray!” Natsu whimpered as he felt his partner’s fingers slowly sliding down his body, groping at his growing erection. “Gray … Please …” A low, needy whimper escaped his lips. He closed his eyes shamefully as he felt his mate was getting rid of his boxers.

As he opened his eyes, he looked at Gray’s dark eyes. “W-What…?” “Sounds like you had a nice dream, Natsu.” Gray said, his voice sounding a little hoarse. The dragon slayer blushed deep red. It was just a dream…? And Gray had heard him? “Well, judging on how you were moaning my name and how you rubbed against me, it was a pretty nice one.” The ice mage smirked. He leaned himself onto one of his forearms and leaned down, their lips were just a little apart. “Well, since I am your soul mate… And especially, since I am the one you have dreamt of… I should take care of this problem down there, don’t you think?” Natsu shivered at the sound of his voice. It sounded so hot, so dark and low. So damn erotic. Together with the sight of the naked upper body of his partner, his smell and his hazy eyes… It made Natsu’s head spin out of sensual overstimulation. Gray’s soft and cool lips slowly went along his jawbone. A moment later, he was involved in a heated kiss. Natsu could clearly feel his partner’s passion, it was noticeable in every movement of lips or tongue and in the way his fingers had themselves tangled in his pink hair. “Gray…” The dragon slayer pushed his body closer to Gray’s, slightly rubbing his hard and bothered middle against his partner’s upper thigh.

Gray slowly kissed down his neck, sucking on the spot where the jagged scar was. And he wasn’t surprised to hear a low moan of his mate. He had already thought that the dragon slayer was sensitive here. His fingers travelled down the toned body, exploring the hills and vales of his six-pack. He felt how Natsu’s breath was getting faster, and how he was squirming below him. The ice mage was amazed to feel how soft the skin was and how delicious it tasted. He licked the pink nipples a few times and marvelled at the lustful face Natsu made. “You look beautiful like this, Natsu…” he whispered, gently removing his boyfriend’s underwear and stroking down the hard shaft. This made the fire dragon slayer cry out and squirm. It felt so good! Natsu was used to heat. He was used to even the heat of fire itself, but the cool fingers of his soul mate set his body on a fire that was so hot, that he felt like melting, like burning. He whimpered out of pure need. Gray’s lips were playing with his neck and chest, the gentle fingers painfully slowly running up and down his hard erection.

It was embarrassing Natsu, but still felt so good. He spread his legs a little more as Gray’s fingers slowly cupped his balls and massaged them. A lustful moan escaped his lips. He trembled and removed his partner’s shorts. He blushed madly as he looked at the stiffness of his boyfriend. Many people had seen Gray naked, but it had been a few years since Natsu had seen him _that_ naked. His hand moved and he hesitantly gave the erection a slow stroke. “Natsu…” Gray let out a suppressed moan and moved his pelvis against the warm hand. This simply felt too good. The black haired wasn’t a virgin, he had sex multiple times. But never had he felt that good. Maybe it was, because this was his soul mate? He bent over and gave Natsu a heated kiss, stroking his partner’s erection faster. Every moan the pink haired made, erected the ice mage even more. Why was this guy sometimes so cute and now this sexy? It was driving him insane.

Natsu kissed his partner’s chest and whimpered out of overwhelming pleasure. “G-Gray… I’m…” He bit into Gray’s neck and came. His hand moved faster around his boyfriend’s erection and a moment later, the ice mage followed. They lied there, panting and relaxing. The face of the dragon slayer was dark red out of embarrassment and he tried to hide his face. Gray just pulled him close and kissed him. “That,” he said, “was god damn hot, Natsu. If you look sexy like this the time we sleep together for the first time, then I won’t last five minutes.” The other blushed even more but he was somehow happy. Gray thought he was sexy. He should be proud. “We should take a shower though.” Gray smirked. As Natsu looked up, he saw the sticky white liquid on Gray’s and his own stomach, as well as on their hands. He quickly nodded and got up. “Do you mind if I join? Do I have to say I want to save water or can I simply admit that I want to be with my soul mate?” Gray looked at him with dark, honest eyes. Natsu simply grabbed his hand and pulled the other with him.

A few streets away from the two, Freed lazily opened his eyes. His whole body hurt as he sat up in the bed. He was surprised to see, that he actually was at his new home, not his old. So Laxus had let him inside and sleep here? As he shifted a little, he noticed that he was naked. Fully naked. And Laxus, still sleeping next to him, looked pretty naked, too. He blushed and tried to breathe deep and slow. Okay, what exactly had happened after the festival…? He remembered that he had drunken a lot, trying to drown his misery with alcohol. Usually, he wasn’t like this, but feeling not wanted by his soul mate had hurt him deeply. He remembered that he had seen Laxus getting drunk, too. “Come on, Freed… Think…” he mumbled to himself. Then, flashes of memories appeared inside his head. Laxus kissing him, cursing that he really not just looked like a woman, but also tasted and felt like one. Rough hands holding him and ripping his clothes apart. Fingers entwining into his hair and tugging onto it. And the pain and pleasure as he felt Laxus inside him. Satisfaction that, even though Laxus had said that he was disgusting, he still could please him. And the mind blowing ecstasy as he came and felt Laxus inside him coming, too. As he looked down his own body, he could see many bruises and bite marks. He blushed as he remembered how passionate his soul mate were that night.

Laxus had helped him home, they both had been as drunk as Cana usually was. As soon as they had gotten inside their house, he had felt the blonde’s hands roam his upper body. He knew that this wasn’t because it was him. Laxus simply needed the release. He was a substitute, nothing more. But he had wanted it even though he knew this. Even if it was the first and last time, he had clung to the muscular body for dear life. Freed had given all he had to Laxus. But he knew he would regret it as soon as the blonde woke up. Laxus would say that he had seduced him or something like that. He got up and went to take a shower. His long hair stuck to his body, as it fell down wet from the water. The rune mage was proud of his long hair. He did a lot to keep it healthy and soft. But he also knew that Laxus didn’t like it. He didn’t really understand Laxus’ change in behaviour. A while ago, he had broken someone’s nose who dared to insult the green haired. And now, he was the one who insulted him. He leaned back against the cool tiles of the shower and relaxed.

After a moment, he heard the bathroom door open. Instantly, Freed twitched out of fear. Would Laxus punch him again? Throw him out of the house? “Freed?” The voice of the thunder dragon slayer sounded calm, unlike it had the last few days. Almost like it used to before, when they had been able to be something like friends. “Y-Yes?” His voice cracked a little and he was cursing himself for it. Another sign of weakness. Like it hadn’t been enough when he had cried in front of his soul mate, desperately wanting to understand, why he was treated so cruelly. The only answer he had received that time had been a scornful glance. After that, he fled back to his old home. “Are you alright?” The green haired was quite surprised by this question. “Depends on what you’re talking about…” he simply said. “Uh… physically, I think? Are you in pain?” “Nothing a fag like me can’t handle.” Freed reached out for his towel, wrapped it around his hips and stepped out of the shower.

Laxus took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” He looked at the bruised and bitten body and his eyes widened. “And I’m sorry about these ones, too.” “What was the first sorry for?” Freed asked curiously as he dried his hair with another towel. “Everything.” He got a surprised look of the rune mage. The dragon slayer carefully stepped closer, only wearing his pants. Freed could clearly see how the breath of his partner was a little faster than normally. The next second, he could feel slightly chapped lips onto his own. It was a soft, gentle kiss. One that he never thought that he’d ever get of his soul mate. But as their lips parted, he felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace. “I’m so sorry. I have no idea why I was such an asshole. Or well, I actually have. I was just… I never thought of a possibility of me being gay. It was quite a shock for me…” “You’re not gay, Laxus…” “Well, I’ve fucked you. How not gay on the gay scale is that?” Freed laughed at Laxus’ words. “I want you to be happy. You don’t have to do anything to me. Not kiss me nor touch me or have sex with me. This… is forced. You didn’t made the choice to be with me. So all I can do is try to make it easier for you. Even though I would have the right to claim you exclusive for myself… I won’t. You’re free to sleep with as many women you want. As long… as long as you do not treat me again like you did before.” Freed’s voice trembled. It hurt to say this, but it was the truth. He knew it wasn’t fair to force Laxus to be with him, so he didn’t. They couldn’t remove the bond of their souls, but he could give him freedom.

The blonde shook his head. “Thank you. But no. I don’t want someone else. I thought I do, but I actually don’t.” Laxus gently caressed the green haired’s cheek. “I thought a lot yesterday. That’s why I got drunk, because I was hoping to stop my thoughts. But I’ve realized that I was just confused and somewhat desperate. That I didn’t want to hurt you. You’re not a fag. And you’re definitely not disgusting. You are beautiful and stunning. Very intelligent and charming, too.” Freed blushed at these words. He wasn’t used to being praised. “T-Thanks…” Laxus smiled a little and bent down, carefully kissing the smaller man. He could feel his partner respond to his kiss, the slender fingers running up his nape. Laxus’ hands rested on his soul mate’s shoulders, then they moved slowly further down. They slid over his chest, running down his sides and rested onto his covered ass. He gave it a squeeze and heard a low moan. Damn. Laxus lifted Freed up and threw him over his shoulder. “Bedroom.” He simply said, while carrying a struggling rune mage with him. As they reached the bedroom, the blonde carefully placed his partner on the bed, crawling atop of him. “Laxus…” Freed whispered breathless. He let his slender hands run over the broad and muscular chest, caressing the black lines and curves of the tattoo. The thunder dragon slayer just grunted. He really started to like the feeling of these soft hands. Even though they reminded him of a girl’s, they still were different. He bent over again, kissing down his mate’s neck, nipping and sucking the warm skin.

Freed squirmed and panted. “Please… Laxus…” he whimpered, as he felt the moist tongue run lower and circle his nipples. “More…” the rune mage looked at the taller man with hazy green eyes, his long hair was messy and outspread on the sheets below his trembling body. Laxus smiled slightly, he carefully picked up a strand of the hair and let it glide through his fingers. It was soft and silken, he didn’t knew that hair could be so soft. He bent down and kissed his partner again, feeling the full lips and the warm tongue. While kissing, he slowly opened the towel that was slung around Freed’s hips and prevented him of touching his delicious lower parts. His fingers trailed down the thin body, caressing the slender hips and pelvis. He could feel Freed’s hands occupy themselves with opening his pants and pulling them down. With a quick movement of his legs, he got rid of the disturbing pieces of cloth. “No underwear?” Freed asked, his voice hoarse. “You neither.” He smirked. “Well, I was in the shower, what’s your excuse?” The green haired moved his hands over the muscular back. “I have no idea where my underwear is. Must have lost it while being in the heat of action yesterday.” Laxus smirked and started to suck the neck again. There were forming new dark red and purple spots, next to the ones that were already there from yesterday. He felt Freed’s hands on his ass now, squeezing and stroking. Freed was satisfied with this, Laxus whole body was muscular and lean. There was no gram of fat, just pure muscles and strength. “Please, Laxus… Take me…” he whispered, feeling that his cock began to ache. The blonde got the lube from the nightstand, where it was still waiting from yesterday. He slicked his fingers and moved them between the slender legs. Gently, one finger slid in. He felt the rune mage move against the finger. “Don’t tell me you can already take the second?” “Please…” Freed whimpered needy. So the thunder dragon slayer gave him, what he wanted. He moved the second finger inside and after a quick break the third. The green haired bucked his pelvis and responded to every oh so slight movement. But Laxus wanted to prepare him good, he knew about his size. So he continued to move inside, even though his partner panted and moaned full of lust and need. As he thought it was enough, he moved his fingers outside. Freed let out a disappointed noise, but moaned happily as he felt the head of Laxus’ large erection at his entrance. Carefully, the taller man slid inside. He waited for a moment, so his partner could adjust. Then, he slowly moved his pelvis back and forth. “More… you tease…” The rune mage whimpered and pulled the blond hair a little. His legs crossed behind the broad back, trying to get him deeper inside. “God…” Laxus let out a sharp moan, as he felt his soul mate move against his thrusts. They sped up more, trying to get release. The blonde bent down and continued to kiss and bite the sensitive skin. He could feel how Freed was dragging his nails across his back and how the skin was breaking. Tiny drops of blood trailed down his back. He moved faster and changed the angle, so he could reach his partner’s special spot. Mercilessly, he thrust against it. Every moan and lustful scream that escaped Freed’s lips made him even hotter. Then, he felt the body clench around him, and the rune mage came with a low moan. Just seconds later, the thunder dragon slayer released inside his soul mate.

Freed panted heavily. He closed his eyes and relaxed. “Holy mother of god. You look fucking hot when you come.” Laxus stated and looked at his partner with wondering eyes. The rune mage blushed deeply. “Now I regret that I had you from behind yesterday.” Laxus smirked and bent down to kiss him. “I think we need another shower.” “I don’t mind,” Freed answered. “If it’s because of _this_ then I don’t mind if I have to take ten showers.” He grinned a little. Laxus laughed. “Hell, you’re sexy. No idea why I didn’t recognize this earlier.” “Because you had a stick up your ass?” “Don’t be cheeky, you’re still naked.” They laughed and tussled a little while taking a shower. When they were finished, Laxus took a towel and started to dry his partner’s long hair. He was careful and gentle, he didn’t want to hurt him. Freed felt his heart beat faster. It made him happy that his soul mate seemed to realize that it would feel better to get along and not fight against their destiny. He nuzzled his face against the blonde’s chest and relaxed. Finally, he felt at home and at peace. Laxus gently helped him get dressed and then they went into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. They ate in silence, until Laxus started to speak. “So, you met some people from the guild yesterday? Are they well?” Freed nodded. “Seems so. You won’t believe who’s together and actually gets along!” The blonde looked puzzled. “Gray and Natsu,” answered the rune mage and got a shocked expression of his partner. “You’re not shitting me, right?” The green haired shook his head. “Well, it sounds like these two were in love with each other before, but kept it a secret because they were afraid of the reaction of the other.” Laxus nodded understandingly. “And who else?” “Ever is with Elfman and Gajeel and Levy are still together. But many of the other ones haven’t met their partner yet.” “So… People from other guilds or non-mages for the others, huh?” Freed nodded. “Yeah.”

They spent their afternoon lying on the couch and watching movies in a television lacrima. Freed was cuddled close to his partner, using the broad upper arm as a pillow. He felt slow caresses onto his side, Laxus’ finger were travelling up and down. But it wasn’t sexual, just a gentle sign of affection. The rune mage closed his eyes and relaxed, even fell asleep now and then and woke up again. He was glad to be with Laxus, the person he really cared for. And he was even happier that Laxus now cared for him, too. They would marry and maybe become parents as time passed. Freed blushed as he thought of little children, running around in their home, laughing and playing happily. He wondered if he would be a good parent. Did Laxus even like children? He didn’t really know. He had never seen him much with children anyways. Well, if Laxus disliked children, then he knew he would give up his dream of a family. Not that he could have own children anyways, he was a man. “If we’d get any children, they would be just Laxus’ most likely,” he though. “There are a lot of surrogate women, but only one of us could be biological parent then. And Laxus would be the better choice, he’s not as frail as me. Children with my genes would probably get sick a lot, as I did when I was younger. And they would have that weak build of mine, with the boys looking like girls. And then, they would have me as role model and maybe also grow their hair long and end up being called fags…” he sighed and stopped his thought. “God, I’m thinking way too far ahead. There’s still a lot of time…” Freed closed his eyes again, cuddling himself into his partner and then falling asleep again, dreaming of cute little boys and girls with blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

 


	4. Pain and Happyness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and Happyness can be very close together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating in a while! First I was sick, later busy with job interviews and looking for a job for now and an apprenticeship for next year!   
> It is a wee bit shorter than usual, but the next chapter will be longer again and will be finished sooner, I promise!  
> But thanks to everyone who reads this story and everyone who is writing me a comment. I'm always very happy when I read them, sometimes even nearly get teary eyed, you people are so nice q_q

Two days later, all of Fairy Tail’s guild members met at the guild hall. Daily life had them back. Some of them were happier about this than others. Gray and Natsu for example, weren’t that looking forward to it. They both had quite liked being at home alone and spending their time with bonding. Mirajane on the other side was very happy that she didn’t have to stay at home any longer. The more she was bothered of a certain blonde Blue Pegasus mage that was now sitting in a corner of the guild hall and staring at her while she was preparing drinks. Why had it to be her? Mirajane would have dealt with everyone, but not Jenny Realight. The white haired mage sighed and continued her work. She looked at two of her friends, Gray and Natsu. They were sitting at a table together with Lucy, Erza, Gerard, Levy and Gajeel. The both young ex rivals looked so happy together. They could be seen exchange small signs of affection every now and then. Sometimes it was a short and chaste kiss, then just a brush of hands or a quick gaze. Erza and Gerard, too. They had loved each other for a long time and were never able to find together. Now they seemed to slowly find their way to each other’s heart. And Gajeel and Levy had been a couple already.

Cana was sitting next to Quattro Cerberus’ Bacchus, both of them starting to get drunk. Mirajane’s little Sister, Lisanna, and her partner, Blue Pegasus’ snow mage, Eve Tearm, were talking to each other and seemed to be quite entertained and it was looking like they enjoyed their talk. Through the open main gate, the cries of a certain rain mage were able to be heard. She was absolutely not happy to see her precious Gray-sama with a man, and even less happy to get her love interest’s senpai as her own partner. Lyon was satisfied with the situation, it was his turn to win Juvia’s heart. But he thought a lot about his younger friend, who was like a little brother to him, and was asking himself if Gray was alright in his relationship with the dragon slayer. Elfman was sitting in a corner, sulking over his relationship with Evergreen. He somehow liked her, but she had been shocked that they were soul mates. That shocked, that she left their house immediately and returned to her old flat. Mirajane sighed again and looked to Freed and Laxus, which were talking and occasionally exchanged a sweet kiss. It was nice to see these happy couples. She heard their master walking towards her, he sat down on a chair. “How is everything going so far?” he asked. “Looks like it’s mostly going fine. Just a few seem to be having trouble. Juvia and Lyon and Evergreen and Elfman for example.” “Jenny and you as well,” the master simply answered, which made the take over mage blush a little. “Yeah…”

Makarov looked at his brats with a grin. There was a fact that he still kept hidden, but some of the guild members would find out soon. He was looking forward to be a grandfather for so many sweet and lovely little children that would become new guild members sometime. The master wondered who would be first to announce a pregnancy. Would it be even before the official marriage ceremonies would be held? The old man couldn’t wait for it. It was so nice to see how the new found soul mates began to grow a serious relationship, only to grow into a family sooner or later. Mirajane chuckled as she looked at the old guild master and then to a certain dragon slayer and ice mage. Natsu sighed out of boredom. He wanted to go home with Gray and spend their afternoon with something else. Watching a film and cuddling, or sitting in the garden together and talk. He already missed the privacy of their house. The dragon slayer flexed his shoulders as he felt gentle fingers run through his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch, tilting his head a little so his partner could continue more easily. Gray smiled and played with his boyfriend’s messy hair. They felt the gaze of their guild master on them, but they didn’t care. He was surely happy for them, that they got along that well.

Freed started to make thin braids into his hair out of boredom. Laxus was discussing with Gerard and he didn’t have to say something to the topic right now, so this was his way of occupying himself. After around half an hour several long and thin braids were visible between the other strands of silken green hair. He wondered if this looked good or just silly. Freed would have a look at it as soon as he was back at home and decide if he would add this to his variety of styles. Well, usually he wore his hair bound close to the end of it and didn’t change much. Maybe he should also try wearing a ponytail? He remembered that Laxus once had complimented Erza as she wore a high ponytail and as they talked a little, he had stated that he thought that ponytails are sexy. Maybe, only maybe, Laxus would think that if he did this, too? He was pretty sure he only liked it on women though. The rune mage leaned back against the wall. Should he dress more women-like? Or was his usual clothing alright? He sighed and shook his head. He definitely thought too much. Laxus gently patted his boyfriends head. He felt that he was bored. Freed blushed, but smiled a little. Everything would be alright.

Laxus started his discussion with Gerard once more, leaving Freed bored. The rune mage stood up and flexed his muscles a little, smiling at his partner. “I’ll go home and prepare dinner.” The blonde just nodded and Freed left the guild, heading home. It had already gotten darker outside, it was noticeable that winter would come soon. “Man, it’s getting colder...” he sighed and looked forward to go home where it was warm. Suddenly, he couldn’t move anymore. Freed heard a dirty laugh behind him and felt that his heart was starting to race. Two tall men came out of the corner of a house, looking at him with greedy eyes. “Hide, you idiot, that’s a guy!” The taller of them said. He had black hair, reaching down to his chin and sharp yellowish eyes. A scar went from below his left eye down to his broad chin. He looked muscular and strong, and not like one to joke with. The other one, Hide, was a bit shorter but nevertheless tall. His light blonde hair was short and slicked back, his eyes were of a dark blue. His full lips were curled in an amused smirk. “Still, he’s pretty. I’m sure we’ll have fun with him.” Hide then removed the scarf that was wrapped around his neck and used it as a gag for the helpless mage. He tied it tightly, so he wasn’t able to scream too loud. “Oi, Yuzuru! Is your binding magic strong enough to make him unable to move the whole time? This guy could give us a surprise otherwise.”, Hide said, looking at the guild mark on their victim’s hand. “Sure as hell it is. And good thing we’re out of town by tomorrow, so his lil’ guild mates won’t be a threat.” Yuzuru laughed and pushed the guild mage against a wall. Freed was breathing quickly, fear was filling his body. With this binding magic, he wasn’t even able to use his yami no écriture. He felt that his pants were removed and the men behind him chuckled. “What a nice ass. Flawless and round, just like a woman’s.” Hide slapped their victim and watched with delight how the green haired tried to move his body. “It’s futile, you can’t move an inch. But don’t worry, you’ll be able to feel it.” Yuzuru laughed. “Oi, Hide. Did you bring some lube or do we fuck him without everything?” “Brought nothing with me. It’s more fun like this, isn’t it?” Another dirty laugh and the young mage widened his eyes. He just now realised what was inevitably going to happen. Freed shivered. Well, at the very least, he had his virginity taken by Laxus, the one he loved. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to look him in the eyes anymore, as he felt a sharp pain. “Uuugh, he’s damn tight. Pretty sure a virgin. Or he haven’t been fucked much. What a pity, he has to be at least twenty. But oh well, better for us.” Hide thrust again, moved his hard cock fully inside the green haired. Freed wanted to scream, to cry, but he couldn’t move his body. He wasn’t able to do more than move his lips and eyelids a little, nothing more. The pain didn’t go away as it had when he were doing it with his partner.

Freed whimpered in pain, he wanted to be at home, he wanted to cuddle with his love, he didn’t want to go through this. But the horrible pain coming from his pelvis proved him that this was really happening. That he was being abused, raped. Ruined. The rune mage felt dirty, detestable. Laxus wouldn’t want to touch him anymore, if he told him. On the other hand, he couldn’t let Laxus touch him. He didn’t want his beloved to touch something as filthy as he was. His self-perception broke under the abusing touches and thrusts of these two strangers. “You better enjoy this, bitch.” Hide laughed and pulled the long hair. More whimpers left the lips of the guild mage, he wasn’t able to make other sounds. He felt like even his vocal cords were being restrained by the binding magic. As he felt hot come cover his insides, he knew it was just halfway over. Just a moment later, the other stranger thrust hard inside him, not caring for the pain he gave. “Hide just fucked you properly and you’re still that tight. Maybe you can’t even relax your muscles because of the binding magic. Now be a good slut and take me whole.” Two more thrusts were needed to sheath the large cock inside the fragile body. Yuzuru had more stamina, he pounded into the green haired for what seemed like hours. As he finally spilled inside the smaller man, he quickly fixed his own clothes. Hide pulled the pants of the green haired man up, then pushed him onto the ground. “C’mon, let’s go.” They ran off, and a few minutes later, as they were too far away, the binding magic vanished. Freed let out a loud cry and tears started to run down his cheeks. He was in pain and felt horrible, detestable and dirty. After a while of crying, he got up and finished his way home.

The first thing he did when he was inside their house was to cook dinner. How could he possibly tell Laxus, that he wasn’t able to cook him something? He prepared everything and then put it in the oven. While that, he went to the bathroom and took a shower. He rubbed himself off with shower gel, time after time. His skin was already reddened as he got out of the shower. Even now, Freed didn’t feel clean at all, even though there was no semen inside him anymore. He still felt so dirty. How could he kiss or touch his partner like this? Quickly drying his hair and putting his clothes on, he heard Laxus’ voice from below the stairs. He was home. The rune mage shivered out of fear, remembering also how Laxus used to treat him just a while ago. It was sure that he would treat him like that if he knew. He couldn’t tell. Never. No one. It took a few moments to calm himself down. The green haired went downstairs and smiled at his partner, even though it took him so much energy to just do this. Laxus smiled, wrapped his strong arms around the smaller man and kissed his forehead gently. Then, he leaned down and kissed the full lips. The rune mage trembled a little. “Are you cold?” He nodded. It wasn’t the truth, but it was better. The blonde took off his jacket and gave it to his soul mate. Freed took it and put it on. He inhaled deeply and smiled weakly. “Smells like you,” he said. And though he still was afraid, he was happy. He had wanted to be with Laxus when that had happened. Now he was. He could be dead, but he was alive and with the man he loved.

They ate dinner in silence. Freed was too distracted by his own thoughts and Laxus didn’t want to push him to tell him. He was sure that his soul mate would tell him. The blonde helped with doing the dishes and went to take a shower after that. Freed just went upstairs, fell into the bed and fell asleep. Some time later, Laxus also went to bed and cuddled close to his partner, kissing his temple and fell asleep.

Gray sat on the couch and read a book. His soul mate was still at the guild, talking with some of their friends. He had wanted to go home together with him, but Lucy and Erza had insisted that they wanted to talk to Natsu some more. Gray sighed. He was pretty sure that these two would ask the pink haired about their relationship. Not that he cared if anyone knew details. He could imagine how they would ask him some pretty embarrassing things, and how the dragon slayer would blush and stammer an answer. A small chuckle left the lips of the ice mage. He would like to see that, he loved when his soul mate was like that. He leaned back a little more, nearly lying now and running a hand through his messy hair. His gaze wandered to the plain ring on his finger, watching the blue stone reflect the light inside the room. Soon, he and Natsu would be married. “I’m home!” Natsu’s voice came from the door, as he stepped inside their house. “Welcome home!” Gray answered loudly, so his partner would hear him. As he came into the living room, Natsu had blushed a little. Gray chuckled. “So, what embarrassing details did they want to know?” The dragon slayer blushed even more and Gray knew, he had hit the jackpot. Natsu sat down next to his soul mate’s legs. “T-This and that,” he answered. “Now I want to know details,” Gray laughed. “U-Uh… They just wanted to know if we really get along… And how we’re doing this and that…” “So they wanted details about our sex life?” Natsu nodded. “And what did you tell them?” “T-That we haven’t done anything until now… That we want to take our time…” “Basically, you lied?” Gray chuckled. “T-That wasn’t even that much of a lie! W-we haven’t really done much until now.” “Getting each other off doesn’t count?” Gray still chuckled, he simply loved teasing the dragon slayer. His reactions were so wonderfully innocent and adorable. Natsu’s face was flaring red out of embarrassment as he thought about the few times they had “helped” each other. “D-Don’t mess with me, popsicle idiot!” The ice mage laughed, wrapped his arms around his soul mate and pulled him into a lying position next to himself. He then kissed the forehead and smiled gently. “Sorry, sorry. But you’re way too cute like this.” He leaned down and kissed the warm lips, lightly sucking the lower lip inside his mouth and teasing it a little. Natsu shivered at the slightly cooler lips. As his lip was freed from the others mouth, he looked at Gray. “Is there a reason why you’re shirtless?” Natsu chuckled a little as Gray shook his head. “Not really. Just took a shower a while ago and didn’t want my shirt to get wet.” He felt warm fingers run up and down his chest. His own fingers entwined themselves in soft, pink hair as he pulled his soul mate closer for another kiss. A hot and a colder tongue moved against each other, lips teasing, fingers roaming over muscular upper bodies.

After a while, Natsu moved Gray’s body a little, so he was lying flat onto his back. He then straddled the other and sat on top of him, bending down to continue these addicting kisses. As they parted for some air, the dragon slayer quickly removed his own shirt and felt cool fingers move over his shoulders and his back, down to his ass, lightly squeezing the round buttocks.  A low moan escaped Natsu’s lips. “You’re so damn sexy, Natsu…,” Gray whispered, mouthing at the neck of his boyfriend. He felt him shiver with pleasure as he kissed down the neck and nipped at the collar bone. This body was so damn perfect and sensitive. Exploring it with his fingers, lips, tongue and teeth simply was a joy. And even though they didn’t have sex or were doing anything much below the waistline, it was so satisfying. Gray, who already had experience in these things, was pretty sure that this was because they were soul mates. He never had such a feeling of satisfaction by just kissing and caressing someone. And so it came, that after a while of hot kisses and touches, their kisses became softer and their touches less demanding. Natsu cuddled close to Gray, nuzzling his face into the crook of his partner’s neck. He felt safe, happy and satisfied. “I love you, Gray.” The ice mage smiled, gently running his fingers through messy pink strands and replied: “I love you too, Natsu.”

They stayed like this for a while, enjoying their closeness. Natsu even dozed off once in a while, woke up and dozed off again. Gray’s cool fingers running up and down his spine in a soothing manner just felt so good that he felt relaxed and at ease. His heart fluttered in his chest. The ice mage watched his boyfriend sleep. He always looked adorable, his lips slightly parted and his hair hanging messily into his face. Gray kissed his forehead and dozed off as well.

 

 

 

 


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything people do, has consequences. So does sleeping with your boyfriend or being raped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support!  
> Here's the new chapter. It's a little shorter again, but I didn't want to make it longer if the end was nice like this.   
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Around two weeks after the horrible incident, Freed started to feel sick. He often had to excuse himself, go to the bathroom and throw up. Laxus noticed this and worried about his partner. After a few days of hearing poor excuses like “Maybe I just ate something wrong” or “Maybe a flu” he took his soul mate and pulled him to Porlyusica. Freed wasn’t very happy about that, but Laxus was right, he needed a check-up.

The rune mage was a little nervous as he explained his sickness and the pink haired healer just looked at him intently. Then, she asked: “You two. Did Makarov cast Fairy Bond?” Laxus, who sat in a chair next to the small examination table, nodded. The healer sighed. “And you two are soul mates, right?” Again, a nod from Laxus. “Last question. Did you have sex?” Freed blushed furiously, also shivering a little as he remembered the violation only two weeks ago. Again, it was Laxus who ansered. “Yeah. But I’m healthy, so it’s not like I gave him any illness.” Freed trembled. What if one of these two made him sick? What if it was something fatal? But he had to say it now, otherwise she would think it was Laxus’ fault and it wasn’t! “W..Wait…” Porlyusica and Laxus looked at him. “It isn’t Laxus’ fault… Two weeks ago…,” he started to tremble more and wrapped his arms around his upper body, trying to free himself of the feeling of breaking apart. “T-There were… two guys…” The dragon slayer stared at him. “You have cheated on me?!” He stood up, wanting to break something, hot anger welling up inside of him. “Why the fuck? Why?!” The blonde roared, part dragon as he was. Freed twitched back, a little afraid of his partner. He still remembered how Laxus could be. “Laxus. Calm down. Let him finish.” The elder mage spoke, looking at the grandson of her friend with authority. Laxus grit his teeth, waiting. Freed took a deep breath, looking onto the ground and hiding his face with the long strands of his hair. “I am sorry… I couldn’t do anything… They used binding magic on me… I couldn’t move a single muscle…” The dragon slayer stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. “You were raped?” Freed nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me? Two weeks ago… You mean, when we were at the guild and I had this long discussion with Gerard?” Freed nodded again. “When I was on my way home, I suddenly couldn’t move anymore… And I didn’t tell because I didn’t want you to think badly of me!” The dragon slayer just pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I love you. And nothing will ever change that.” “Thank you… So much!” Freed whimpered, cuddling against his soul mate. Porlyusica sighed. “Well, looks like we have a problem here.” “Is it something fatal?” Freed asked. “No, it’ll go away. Though it will take around ten months for that.” “Still that bad?” Laxus sat down again, pulling Freed onto his lap, hugging him from behind. “It isn’t really a bad thing. The bad thing is just, that I don’t know who responsible is for that. I hope it is Laxus though.” “Then just examine me.” The taller man said. “That, Laxus, won’t help. Well, we’ll see in some time if it’s you.” The both young mage looked at her questioningly. “Makarov didn’t tell you, I guess. Fairy Bond has other effects than just binding soul mates. Freed is pregnant. Still just fresh, but the need to throw up and the feeling of life energy that comes from his lower abdomen are clear evidences that there is a new life in creation.”

Both stared at her like she had told them an extraordinary fairy tale. “There are ways to remove it until it isn’t too big. But I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t want to remove it if it is from Laxus. Still, you have the choice.” Freed’s mind was racing, his thoughts back to cute little children with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was afraid, still very excited. “Freed? Would you want to have a child with me?” He heard his soul mate whisper. The rune mage nodded. He did. So much. “But… it is okay, Laxus. You don’t like children very much, do you? And as long as you are happy, I am so, too.” “Stupid. Do you really think I don’t want to have kids? Just think how cute they’ll be. Pretty blue eyes and messy blonde hair. Or with your hair and my eyes, though my eyes aren’t that special.” Freed felt himself tear up. “So… we’ll decide to keep it? What if it isn’t yours?” Laxus grinned. “Do you really think these two idiots have a chance against me? I’m sure it’s mine.” Porlyusica smiled a little, feeling relieved about how much Laxus had changed. Then, she cleared her throat. “Well, I should be able to feel more from the little one’s energy as it grows more and more. So maybe I’ll be able to tell earlier than its birth. I’ll have to look how fast I can feel more of its energy. But if I can tell that its life energy and aura are similar to that of Laxus, then it’s a clear proof of him being the father. If they aren’t it’s not a proof of him being not, then I’ll just have to check again after birth, that’s the ultimate proof.” Freed’s hand lightly brushed over his belly. He couldn’t feel anything. “It’ll take a while to notice something for you. It’s still just as small as the head of a needle. But in around three months, you’ll notice your belly to grow rounder more and more.” Laxus smiled and tried to imagine his soul mate with more advanced pregnancy. “I will make you some potions and tea mixtures against your sickness. I hardly recommend you to not go on missions from now on, the life of your child will be in danger. You should pay attention to eat balanced. You are allowed to eat what you feel like, it’s normal in pregnancies to get cravings. But you should still eat valuable food, so you and your child will get all the nutrients you two need to be healthy. And you shouldn’t gain weight too much and too fast. I’ll also give you some books. And I want you to visit me every two weeks at the moment. After the third month, I’ll maybe want you to come more often.” The young mages listened to her and nodded. They waited a moment while the elder mage prepared the potions and mixtures and looked for the books. They thanked her and headed home.

The first thing Laxus did when they were back home, was to make some hot water and prepare tea for his pregnant lover. He had felt protective before, he had broken someone’s nose who had dared to insult Freed, but now he felt even more protective. He felt like he had lost in being a good protector for his partner, knowing that he had been raped. And now, there wasn’t just his soul mate, but also their tiny child, that he wanted to be safe. Freed sat onto the couch as he brought him the cup. “Careful, it’s still hot.” The green haired smiled a little and thanked him. “You… aren’t angry at me?” “Why should I?” “Because… I’m filthy… used.” Laxus stared at his partner. “You aren’t. And no, I can’t be angry at you because of being raped. It was not **your** fault. It was theirs. And mine. So I am angry at these people and at myself. But not you.” “Neither was it your fault!” Freed insisted. Laxus smiled a little, gently running a strand of long, green hair through his fingers. “I failed to protect you.” “I failed to protect myself.” The blonde sighed a little and kissed his partner’s temple. “I love you.” Freed blushed, but looked at his partner honestly. “I love you, too.” They shared a gentle kiss, full of love and affection.  Freed leaned against Laxus. “I’m afraid,” he said. The blonde felt what it was about and carefully moved his hand onto his partner’s belly. “You don’t have to.” “What if it really isn’t from you…?” “It is.” “But what if…?” “Freed. Don’t think about that. Everything will be alright. Just concentrate on staying healthy and make sure that the little one gets everything it needs.” The green haired nodded, happy about Laxus worrying about the unborn child inside his body. “Ne, Laxus?” “Hm?” “Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?” He heard a laugh. “I can choose that?” “You know what I mean,” Freed answered, his face shaded lightly red. “I don’t know. A boy would be nice, I could play fight with him and teach him about protecting the ones important to him and being a man. Though, with a girl, we would have a little princess we could spoil. So as long as it’s healthy, I don’t care what it is.” Freed smiled. So Laxus thought the same way as he did. “I’m so excited for it.” Laxus’ lips were curled in a gentle smile. The rune mage blushed and cuddled against his lover. “Me too.”

“Should we tell the others or keep it a secret for a while?” The dragon slayer looked at his boyfriend. “Guess we should tell, we won’t be able to hide it too long. Especially since I’m not allowed to go on missions. And the others also worried about my health, some of them know about my morning sickness.” “Do you feel well enough to go right now?” “You’re pretty eager to tell them, Laxus.” Freed chuckled. “Well, yeah, I’m happy that’s all. Happy and proud. The old man will be excited.” “Let’s wait just a week or two. I’d like to have this thing to settle in my own mind. But we’ll definitely tell them.” “Alright, just as you wish. You’re the one who’ll get the big belly and all.” The green haired blushed heavily at that. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll get fat. Your fault for not using condoms while being both drunk and sober.” “Can’t say that I really mind that, though. I never really thought about becoming a father, but I’m sure we’ll make this alright.” “Sure, we will. We will be the most awkward and awesome parents ever.” “If Gray and Natsu ever get kids, they will be the most awkward ones.” Freed laughed. “I would want to know who knocks up who. I can’t really think of either of them as bottoms.” Laxus smirked. “Maybe they switch?” Freed laughed again, taking a sip of the tea. “Thank god, the tea tastes at least good.” “You were concerned about the taste?” “I’m not the type for too bitter things, you know?” The blonde chuckled. “Yeah, you’ve got more of a sweet tooth. Pretty sure the little one will love sweet things, too.” The rune mage smiled happily. It really sounded nice when Laxus called their child “little one”. “Well, you should really take care from now on. You know, precious cargo.” The long haired man burst out of laughter. Laxus also chuckled lightly. “Don’t worry, I’ll get the cake baked on time.” Freed wiped his eyes, tears running down his cheeks from laughter.

He felt a large hand onto his belly again, gently caressing it. “I wonder what kind of a person it will become. More like you? More like me? A crazy mix of us both or even totally different?” “Who knows,” Freed answered. “We got plenty of time on our hands to learn about him or her.” “I think we’ve got a good age to become parents. Well, we would be seven years older technically, but who cares, time stood still for us. We’d already be around thirty otherwise.” “Yeah, mid-twenties is a good age. Especially if we decide we want more than just one. Then we have enough of time to get another one or two.” Freed smiled at his partner. “So you want to have three, Freed?” The pregnant mage blushed. “T-That was just an example! I’m fine with one! T-that’s more than I ever hoped for anyways!” “We’ll see. Two or three would be nice, too. And I do not think that they should be too far ahead of each other. Maybe two to four years? I think if there is a higher age difference, they won’t be able to really care for each other, or play together.” Freed nestled his blushing face against Laxus’ shoulder. “Sounds good. Very good.” He was pulled onto the dragon slayer’s lap, straddling him. “It does, doesn’t it?” The taller man smiled and kissed his soul mate. Damn, he was happy. He didn’t know what to do if the small one wasn’t his. “We’ll have to think of names. And which last name will it even get?” The blonde looked at his partner. “Well, once we’re married I guess I’ll change my last name to yours. So it would only make sense that our child also has your last name. If it is… you know what I mean.” Laxus smiled and kissed Freed’s forehead. “Freed Dreyar, huh? Sounds good to me.” His lover blushed and smiled happily. “Yeah, it does.” Gentle fingers run through long hair, making Freed shiver.

The green haired lightly kissed the neck of his partner, as he felt Laxus’ hands run below his clothes and slowly caress his back. Surprisingly, there was absolutely no sexual tension between them. It was just loving, adoring movements. They exchanged sweet kisses and as Freed looked into the dark eyes his soul mate, his heart beat even faster. He was unbelievably happy, being here with him like this. Feeling their bond growing stronger with each day that passed. Just a few months ago, he would have never even imagined to be with Laxus. Well, he actually had imagined, but he never thought that it would come true one day. He had known that his feelings for the blonde weren’t mutual, which had made him really depressed on some days. On such days, he fled into his imaginations of a wonderful relationship full of love and affection. But now, he actually could feel the calloused hands, the slightly chapped lips and the warmth of the tall, muscular body. And what made this all even better? Being pregnant with – hopefully – Laxus’ child. Not a planned one, but one that they definitely loved and wanted. At the thought of their unborn child, his heart started to flutter excitedly in his chest. “You’re going to be a mother,” Laxus chuckled. Freed blushed heavily. Well, that was true. He wasn’t a female, but considering that he was pregnant, he was a mother. “Yeah, technically I do. I think it’s okay if it calls me mom. It would be complicated having two dads, we would never know who he or she calls for.” The blonde nodded and grinned. “Momma Freed and daddy Laxus.” Freed smiled and kissed him. “Yeah. That will be nice.” “I just hope the old hag will be able to tell us if it’s a boy or a girl. I don’t want to have to paint the kid’s room twice.” “Well, we could choose a gender neutral color?” “There are yellow, green, black…” “You’d want a pink room in your house?” Freed chuckled. “Sure, if our baby girl liked it, I would even paint a unicorn shitting rainbows for her.” The rune mage burst out of laughter. Laxus grinned at him. “Can’t help it. As long as the small one’s happy, and you too, I am also happy.” “Considering how badass you look and act, you can be pretty soft,” the green haired teased. “If it’s about my family, I don’t need to be tough. I just need to be tough to be able to protect you, and the people from the guild. Having you all safe and sound is important to me.” Freed nestled his face into the crook of his soul mates neck. “You’ve really changed, you know?” He felt a nod. “Yeah, I think I have. I hope so at least. I wanted to be a better person and tried to learn from the others.” The rune mage kissed the neck of the taller man. “You definitely are.” “And now, I want to be a good father and role model for our child.” “You will be. I know you well enough to tell.” “I’ve hurt you before… You shouldn’t even trust me this much, you know?” Freed moved and looked at him. “You mean the shitty start we had? Yeah, it hurt like hell. It really did. But simply hearing you saying sorry that time really, really helped. And being with you like this does so, too. You explained yourself to me, why you acted like that. And I decided to understand it and never hold it against you. Having you hold me like this, or now, hearing and feeling like you care for this unborn child, that isn’t even bigger than the head of a needle right now, shows me how you really feel. I feel that I’m important to you. I feel that you love me. And I feel the bond of our soul strengthen with every day we spend together. So stop worrying about that difficult start we had. What really counts is now.” Freed felt Laxus’ arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Thanks,” he whispered. The green haired smiled gently. “I love you, Laxus. I did for a long time now. Being like this with you is something that I always secretly dreamt of, but was so sure it was never going to happen. I was so afraid you could find out about my thoughts and start to hate me.” “I love you, too. And I have to admit that you were always very important to me. Though I would have never thought that I would be able to start to love you. But I have to say, it feels right like this.” The rune mage smiled. “Good.”

They sat there like this in silence for quite a while. Both of them having their own thoughts and enjoying the warmth of the body of their partners. It was a pleasant silence, they had a deeper understanding of each other. As it became late, Laxus stood up and started to prepare dinner for them. They had a nice chat while eating. When they were finished, Freed yawned. “You should go and rest,” Laxus said with a smile. “You’ll need a lot of energy.” Freed blushed and nodded. He went upstairs and undressed himself, then putting on his sleeping clothes. Before he put on his shirt, he looked at his still flat belly with a smile. Then he put it on and climbed into the big bed, cuddling himself into the sheets. The rune mage fell asleep for a while, but woke up as he felt a broad body cuddling close to him. He immediately turned around, lazily kissing the muscular chest. Fingers gently ran through his long hair. A low sound – like a purr – escaped Freed’s lips. Laxus chuckled and continued, since his soul mate seemed to like it. He laid flat on his back, his soul mate cuddled to his side, the pretty face onto his chest and some of the long hair sprawled over his chest and belly, the rest onto the bed. A small smile curved the lips of the green haired, as he fell asleep again. The blonde kissed his forehead and fell asleep after a while, his hands still entwined into the long strands of silken green hair.

 

 


	6. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what y'all waited for, didn't you? I smell juicy lemons.   
> So, have a nice peek at Gray's and Natsu's wedding night, as well as some minor drama unfold.

A month later, Gray and Natsu finally got married. They were one of the first couples, just two days after Laxus and Freed. The ceremony was wonderful and romantic, both young mages felt like their heart would stop beating from beating that fast. They shared this special day with the people they cherished the most, and enjoyed being the centre of attention for this day. The time was running fast, and it became evening soon. The guests started to go home, and as the very last, the two newlyweds left for their house. They walked the short distance, holding hands and chatting happily. Natsu really liked how Gray looked, wearing a dark blue dress shirt with a black suit and tie. Natsu himself wore a dress shirt of the color of red wine, his suit and tie also black. The heart of the dragon slayer was pounding hard against his chest, with each step he took it got worse. He remembered what Gray had told him around two months ago. A promise of a very special night. The pink haired blushed. Did his partner even remember that? The ice mage had not said something about that anymore since the first time. What if he was waiting for something that would not happen? What if he would wait patiently, waiting for his partner to make his move, and Gray would not want to?

The dragon slayer trembled a little. He felt Gray’s thumb gently moving onto the back of his hand, caressing and comforting him. They arrived at their house and went upstairs. Natsu let himself fall onto the bed, trying to look like he was doing it casually, not wanting to look like he waited for something. He flexed his shoulders a little and watched his partner getting rid of his own tie. The ice mage didn’t look like he wanted to have sex. So… well… So what if they didn’t! Who said that newlyweds needed to do that in their wedding night? 

He blushed as he remembered how Lucy and Erza had told him to enjoy this night. “So what If I am the only one of this damn guild that doesn’t get laid in his wedding night,” the dragon slayer thought, burying his face in his pillow. “I can stay a virgin forever, who cares. Gray’s loss if he doesn’t want to have me! Or well… Maybe not his loss. Maybe it’s better. Honestly, Natsu. Do you really think you could just somehow please him? Just lying there and moaning a little won’t do. And you have not much of an idea what to do anyways. So maybe Gray has decided, that it would be better to just leave me as a virgin.” Natsu started to wiggle his legs around, wanting to stop his thoughts. 

“Is everything okay, Natsu?” Gray stood in front of him, the first two buttons of his shirt opened, Natsu could catch a glimpse of that muscular chest. Natsu nodded shyly, as Gray bent down to kiss his forehead. “You don’t have to do something you don’t want, dear. If you feel uncomfortable, then we should still wait.” “W-Wait you actually wanted t-to…?” He stammered, nervously but trying to hide his excitement. Gray laughed insecurely. “We don’t have to, really. I-It’s not like I extremely wanted to have sex with you anyways!,” the ice mage exclaimed while laughing, trying to hide just how much he had been looking forward to it. He thought that they would be able to laugh this off, and maybe Natsu would fall asleep and he could go and take a shower and jerk off. But as he looked into his lovers eyes, he realized that they wouldn’t laugh it off. 

The grey eyes of his soul mates were sparkling with tears in it, which he quickly wiped away. “Perfect! I also didn’t want to have sex with you! Go and have some fun in your wedding night, I’m sure there are plenty of girls at the brothel that would kill each other just to get a fuck from Fairy Tail’s stripper ice mage. I wouldn’t want you to stay here and sulk over having to marry me!” Natsu jumped up and started to push his partner out of their bedroom, down the stairs and through the living room and kitchen. He felt his soul mate struggle, stammering words, but he didn’t hear it. He only heard his heart beat fast, his thoughts repeating themselves in his head. He finally shoved his husband out of the door, and slammed it shut. 

He sat down, leaning against the wall. He felt Gray knock hard on the door, telling him to let him back in. But the dragon slayer just sat there and cried. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to please his husband half as much as a woman would, so it was better if he allowed him to actually enjoy his wedding night. But still, it hurt. After they had started getting closer and started to touch each other, he had really thought that he might be good enough. After a while, the knocking sounds and Gray’s voice faded, while Natsu slowly calmed down. He got up and washed his face, his eyes were red from crying. The dragon slayer wasn’t used to crying that much. He then went to their bedroom, lying onto the bed and moving to his soul mate’s side. Burying his face into the pillow, he inhaled Gray’s scent. It somehow made him even sadder, but also calmed him down. 

The young dragon slayer laid there for a while, he was careful so he wouldn’t fall asleep while he was still on his husband’s side of the bed. He would have liked falling asleep right here, enveloped in the familiar scent, trying not to think about what he surely was doing right now. His mind filled with pictures, Gray kissing and touching women, his face looking a little flushed, or that cute, cheeky grin that Natsu loved. The young mage blushed as he thought about his partner having sex with a woman. It embarrassed him that he even thought about that, and it hurt a lot to think that his lover maybe didn’t even think the slightest bit about him. 

“Natsu…?” the pink haired looked up and saw his partner standing in front of the bed. He was surprised, he hadn’t heard him. Was he already back..? That was quick… “Ah, sorry, sorry…” he mumbled and moved on his side of the bed, embarrassed that he was caught. “You’re back home quickly… Well, I guess it doesn’t take that long to get off like it does with me…,” Natsu mumbled, thinking of the times they had touched each other. He had often thought that his partner just had a better stamina than him, and was more experienced in things like holding back an orgasm. But after hearing that Gray didn’t even wanted to have sex with him, he was pretty sure it wasn’t stamina. “Oh, and I wanted to apologize for the times we did things. Touching me must have been awful for you.” 

Gray sat down on the bed and sighed. Natsu felt fingers run through his hair. “I’m so sorry…” The ice mage mumbled. “I-I just wanted to hide how much I was looking forward to this… Well, it backfired pretty much. I didn’t want to hurt you, Natsu. I just didn’t want you to feel pressured to sleep with me… And I would never want to sleep with someone else than you anymore. The bit we’ve already done together felt more amazing than every sexual intercourse I ever had with someone. I understand that you’re angry and hurt. And I promise, I’ll do everything I can to make it up to you again.” Natsu blushed. “I-I’m sorry, too. I was also looking forward to this, but I was so nervous…” His lips formed a small smile, as he turned onto his back and looked at his partner, who was still caressing his hair. Gray smiled, moved closer and gently kissed his husband. The fire dragon slayer also moved closer, pressing himself against the muscular body. 

“Natsu…” Gray moved his fingers to the wine-red tie, opening the knot and slipping it from the neck of his lover. His lips started to kiss the ragged scar on one side of the neck, his hands were occupied with the buttons of the shirt. He opened one after another, his fingers caressing every inch of newly revealed skin, slowly following with his lips. Natsu shivered from the gentle touches, one of his hands moved through dark hair. Gray pulled onto the fabric, until he was able to throw the shirt onto the floor. 

Open mouthed kisses moved all over the warm skin, a wet tongue licking occasionally. Gray liked the taste and feeling of his partner’s skin. Even though he was fighting a lot, most of his skin was still soft and delicate. Natsu moved and sat up. He straddled his husband’s legs, sitting onto his lap. While he kissed him lovingly, the calloused hands of the dragon slayer unbuttoned the shirt fully, slowly moving it from the broad shoulders. 

Natsu’s movements weren’t as confident as the ice mages. He was still a virgin, not used to doing these things. But touching and kissing Gray were something he really enjoyed. He had been insecure about himself, about being enough for his husband. His own fears had made him ignore the feelings he felt through their bond. He had been blind and deaf to the connection of their souls. If he would have just listened a little better, or looked closer, he would have been able to discover the truth. 

He didn’t need to be afraid. He was all Gray ever wanted. And Gray was all he ever wanted. There was nothing more important for each of them. They loved and cherished each other. Gray would have never wanted to sleep with someone else. It wouldn’t feel right in the slightest. But being with him, his husband, his soul mate, his everything… That was something that simply felt right. 

Gray’s cool fingers trailed down the shoulders and back of his partner, moving down to these delicate curves. A small gasp left the lips of the fire mage, as large hands cupped his ass and squeezed a little. The lips of the dragon slayer kissed the neck of his lover, then parted and revealed the slightly pointed canines. They scratched the skin a little, before he bit down on the soft flesh in a possessive manner. It was his instinct as a dragon to mark his mate, to mark the one that belonged to him and no one else. A low moan left Gray’s throat as the canines pierced his skin, small drops of blood leaving the tiny wounds. Before the ice mage even recognized that he bled, Natsu had already licked the blood off. He didn’t mind the salty, lightly metallic taste of blood. He was part dragon, and dragon usually bit they’re mates until they were bleeding, licked the wounds clean and cared for them afterwards. 

“Natsu…” Gray’s voice was a bit hoarse, but it sounded so appealing like this. The hands of the pink haired man roamed the other’s upper body, moving along every single toned muscle. While he did that, he felt soft lips kissing his collar bone, then moving lower and suck onto his nipple. Natsu whimpered a little, the sucking sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Large hands still cupped his ass, massaged it a little. Slowly, Natsu’s hands moved down, opening the pants of his husband. His fingers moved over the bulge in the pants, feeling the hardness hidden by the cloth. Just an instant later, his own pants were opened and pulled down to his knees. “Move,” Gray pressed out, his lips still occupied with his lovers rosy nipples. 

The dragon slayer moved his legs, the pants slipped down to the floor. He was pressed into the mattress, his husband above him, looking at him with hungry eyes. His heart beat really fast as Gray removed his own pants, followed by his underwear. He now sat on the bed, gloriously naked and as handsome as ever, dark glazed eyes following every movement of his soul mate. “You don’t have to be afraid, Natsu. I’ll do everything I can to make it as enjoyable as possible for you, I promise…” he whispered, while kissing muscular thighs. Natsu nodded. He knew. “I love you… And I trust you,” he answered, receiving a loving smile of his soul mate. “And I love you.”

He felt how his partner removed his underwear. The hot gaze that wandered over his naked body made him shiver with pleasure. He heard the nightstand dresser being opened and closed again. “It’ll hurt a little at the beginning, but the pain will fade… Please bear it, but only if it’s bearable. If not, you have to tell me. I’ll stop then and we’ll figure things out in a different way. Which isn’t something bad, not everyone likes having sex like this. Understood, Natsu?” The pink haired nodded. “I’m pretty sure I felt worse pain already.” “I don’t want to hurt you unnecessarily, so I want you to tell me if you feel uncomfortable.” Gray gently kissed down the toned sixpack and lower, giving the hard length a slow lick. Natsu moaned at the feeling of the cool tongue on his hard and hot cock. Gray wasn’t exactly cold, but since Natsu’s body temperature was a little above average and his a little below average, he was still recognizable cooler. And in moments like this, when Natsu felt even hotter than usual, it was just more the sensation.

Natsu’s heart pounded fast in his chest, as he heard a clicking sound. He closed his eyes, trying to relax and stay calm, as he felt something cold against his asshole. The dragon slayer jumped a little, startled. “G-Gray...?” He looked at his husband insecurely. He just smiled warmly, kissing his thighs and gently rubbed his finger against the entrance. Even though Natsu thought that it felt weird, it somehow also felt good. But as a finger slid in, he felt a sharp pain. The dragon slayer breathed heavily, remembering what Gray had told him. He heard his soul mate mumble against his thighs, trying to comfort him. 

After a while of careful preparing, Gray kissed his lover passionately. “Ready?” The pink haired man just nodded. “Ready,” he said, burying his face in Gray’s chest. After the weird feeling and the pain had vanished, it felt pleasurable. And now, he was just one step away from the real goal. He could feel how Gray’s hard cock pressed against his entrance, and after a while, he slowly slid in. A low moan escaped the ice mage, as he was enveloped by hot flesh. Gray waited for a while, kissing and caressing his partner, so he could relax a little more. He felt Natsu’s legs wrapping around his waist. “Are you alright, Natsu…?” He whispered, worried if the pain was too much. 

Gray had been right, it hurt. He had closed his eyes and breathed slowly, trying to breathe the pain away. His partner was kissing and caressing him, distracting him from the burning pain. And slowly, he felt the pain fade. The thought of having his partner inside him was embarrassing and hot at the same time. He blushed and wrapped his legs around Gray’s waist, nodding as he asked him if he was alright. He really was. “It doesn’t hurt much anymore, you can go on I think,” he said. Gray kissed him hungrily and slowly started moving. He could feel him thrust inside and pull out again, slowly and gentle. The rhythm grew a little faster, the thrusts were going deeper. And suddenly, he felt like he was burning from pleasure. Natsu moaned loudly, his fingernails scratching down his husband’s broad back. As he looked at him, he had a grin on his face. “Feels good?” Natsu blushed and nodded quickly. “More, please…” Gray bent over and kissed him. He started the rhythm again, hitting his soul mates prostate again and again and again, making him nearly melt from pleasure. It felt more intense, than anything he’d ever felt. 

Soon, Natsu was on the edge of his orgasm, coming with a loud moan and bit his lover’s neck again, lapping at the drops of blood. And as he felt how Natsu’s whole body tensed, the ice mage also came. He collapsed onto his partner, breathing heavily. “Goddamn Natsu… How could having sex with someone else ever feel that damn good? That’s just impossible.” The dragon slayer blushed, but he was happy. “I love you, Gray,” he mumbled, burying his face in the crook of his soul mate’s neck. “I love you, too,” his partner answered, slowly pulling out and kissing his newlywed husband. They cuddled for a while, making themselves comfortable, and then fell asleep.

A few weeks later, Gray waited outside the bathroom, once again. “We’re going to see Porlyusica today.” “I don’t need medical treatment! I just have some stomach issues or so!” was heard from inside the bathroom. “Stupid, you’ve been vomiting since like four or five weeks already! That’s absolutely not something that shouldn’t be treated!” “I don’t think it’s something –,” a dirgusting noise was heard, as the dragon slayer once again lost the content of his stomach – “something serious,” he continued. “Ohh, so it’s not serious if you have to vomit every damn morning for weeks? It might be a poisoning. Or I don’t know what weird illnesses dragon slayer can get.” “I don’t, too!” “Then you should totally see Porlyusica!” “Don’t wanna!” “Natsu, you’ll see her today, even if I have to carry you all the way there!” “Just try it!” Again, the vomiting noise was heard.

Half an hour later, an annoyed ice mage knocked onto the door of the healer, a fidgeting dragon slayer thrown over his shoulder. “He needs treatment,” he simply said, as the pink haired woman opened the door. She let them in, Gray let Natsu down and laid him onto the examination table. “What are the symptoms? I don’t see an injury, so I guess he’s ill?” Natsu looked down, he really didn’t like medical treatments. “He’s vomiting. Every damn morning, for… the fifth week already. He refused to being treated all this time, but I can’t let this go on like this. He can’t hold breakfast even a single morning.” 

The woman looked at both of them and was immediately pretty sure what was going on. “I think I already know what the matter is. But I want to confirm it, so please lie down, Natsu.” The dragon slayer did as he was said, one of his hands reaching out to his husband. Gray took his hand and stood onto the other side of the table, so he wouldn’t disturb the healer. She shoved Natsu’s shirt up, until it reached his chest. She then put a hand on his belly and started her examination. After a few minutes, she stood back and pulled the shirt down again. “Looks like I’ve guessed right,” she said. Gray and Natsu looked at her, curiously. “Do you have something for me so I’ll get better?” “I have something for the morning illness, yes. I have herbal teas and tinctures that will make the vomiting stop.” 

“So, is it a poisoning? I’ve never seen someone vomiting so often.” Gray still held his husbands hand. Porlyusica shook her head. “Natsu is pregnant. You’ll become parents of twins.” Natsu’s eyes grew huge. “Y-You didn’t tell me you’d knock me up back then!” “I didn’t intend to! I didn’t even know that this was possible!” “It’s a side effect from the bonding magic that Makarov casted on all of you. It makes it possible that every of the soul mate pairs will be able to have a family if they want.” Natsu looked at the healer mage and back to his husband, insecurely. “So... What do we do about this, Gray…?” Gray looked away. “It’s your body, so your decision.” “But it… they… would be yours, too…” “Still, your body, your choice.” “Gray…” “I’m not going to say If I want them or not! I’m totally not going to say something and in the end I’ll influence your choice!” “But I wouldn’t want them if you didn’t so, too!” “Just do what you think is the best.” “No! I don’t want to decide this and have you stuck with children you don’t even want to have…” Tears trickled down Natsu’s face. 

Porlyusica had watched them having their little quarrel. “Don’t worry, he want’s ‘em. You should have seen his excited face when I said that you’re pregnant.” Gray blushed dark red. So the healer mage had noticed…? “Really, Gray…?” Natsu looked at him, desperately. The ice mage sighed. “Alright, alright, you caught me off guard. Yeah, I’d love to have these two kids with you… But I don’t want you to keep them, just because I’d like to.” “Stupid! As if I wouldn’t want to have our children!” Natsu glomped him, hugging him tightly. His soul mate enveloped him in his arms. “Our own little family, huh? And we’re really getting twins?” “I can feel three different life energies coming from Natsu. His own, as well as two which are slightly different from his. So yes, twins.” Natsu’s eyes sparkled from happiness. “God, that’s so cute!,” he exclaimed and blushed. “Two little boys or girls or a little boy and a little girl, and god they’ll look so adorable! They’ll have good genes after all!” Gray laughed a little, happy how this seemed to turn out.  
A while later, they left the house of the older woman, arms full with books, tinctures, teas and other things that would benefit Natsu and their children. They went home, stored the medical stuff away and cuddled themselves onto their sofa, excitedly chatting about becoming a family.


	7. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for embarassed Natsu, and tons of Laxus x Freed Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the slow updates. They have various reasons behind it, so please bear with me. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I also don't want to "just write some crap" so I can update. I thought about this chapter for quite a while, and I hope it doesn't feel to rushed since I inserted quite a few timeskips over the last few chapters.   
> Even if the updates are coming slowly and the chapter are a bit shorter, this story is neither abandoned nor am I going to abandon it. It's really important to me, and I will finish this project.

The people in the guild stared at Laxus. They weren’t sure if they heard right, until their master confirmed, that it was indeed possible for a man to become pregnant.   
Freed sat on a bench, blushing furiously about everyone’s talking about him. He was already at the beginning of his sixth month, but gladly he hadn’t gotten a really round belly. They had been to visit Porlyusica yesterday, when she was finally able to tell who the father of their baby was. He had cried out of relief when the healer had told them that it was Laxus’ child. And now, that they knew, Laxus had wanted to announce it. 

He had worried about his unborn because his belly wasn’t that big. But gladly, Porlyusica had told him that even some pregnant women weren’t that visible pregnant, and there weren’t any dangers for their child. The long haired man smiled as he felt their son moving. 

Freed saw Natsu look at him for a while, then he came over to him. “Uhm, Uh… Freed… Uhm… Well, I mean… you… p-p… pregnant… ehm...” The green haired blinked, not quite used to see the younger mage like this. Laxus appeared behind him, glaring at the dragon slayer. “What’s your problem, Natsu?” he growled, a few sparks of his magic appearing around his fist. “I don’t have a problem! Can’t I talk to Freed? Get lost, this has nothing to do with you!” “Oh, it doesn’t? He’s my husband, my soulmate, my love. And he’s pregnant with my son. So I’d say everything that has something to do with him, has something to do with me as well.” 

Natsu looked at him angrily. “Just you wait!” A few flames started to cover his fist, ready to fight. But as soon as they had appeared, Natsu’s fist was covered in a layer of ice. “Natsu! Are you insane, dammit? You know what Porlyusica said! NO FIRE MAGIC. Geez, I can’t leave you alone, can I?” Gray released Natsu’s fist again and sighed. The dragon slayer’s eyes grew wide as he realised what he nearly had done.   
Laxus looked at him. “What? He sick?” The pink haired bit his lip guiltily. “Porlyusica said he shouldn’t use his magic. His body temperature is higher as normal because of it, and rises higher as soon as he uses his flames. It might affect the children.” Gray said, knowing that no one else knew about the other pregnant mage. The first one to react was the rune mage. “Wait. The children? Natsu is…?” Gray nodded lightly. Then, Freed understood. “W-Was it that what you wanted to talk with me?” he asked. The pink haired blushed and nodded.   
“What is it, then?” The rune mage asked. Natsu just covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, and shook his head. “Just forget about it. Please.” “Why?” “It’s embarrassing!” Natsu yelled, getting even the last ones in the guild to pay attention to them. Gray sighed, obviously annoyed by his husband. “His intention was to talk to you about the whole thing. The pregnancy stuff. He’s some time behind you and thought it would be nice to have someone to talk to, even though you two aren’t really friends, and thought that you would maybe like that as well,” Gray said. “G-G.Gray! Sh-Shuddup already!” Natsu yelled at him, still covering his face. 

Freed blinked. “That’s what this fuzz is all about?” The ice mage nodded, while his husband was at the edge of starting to cry out of embarrassment. As he heard the older mage laugh, he really wanted to run away from the guild and hide at home. Instead, Freed patted his back gently. “We’re in the same boat, no need to be ashamed,” the rune mage said with a smile. Natsu blushed, but also smiled lightly.   
The news of the second pregnant mage spread quickly around the people in the guild, and very soon everyone knew about their guild mate’s special circumstances. Most of the people in the guild were happy for their friends and were excited to see the family of Fairy Tail grow by three tiny members. 

The parents-to-be often got small presents from their friends, tiny socks and onesies; soft blankets, cute soft toys and colourful pacifiers. Reedus painted the children’s rooms with beautiful sceneries, woods with small animals and skies full of colourful butterflies. Gray, Natsu, Laxus and Freed were really happy to have all the support of their guild mates. There were even the first few people who came to tell them that they’d babysit if they ever were in need of someone and wanted to have some time for themselves. 

Shortly after that, Laxus had been sent on a mission with Erza and Gajeel. Everyone knew the lightning dragon slayer was highly displeased, and the master even apologized. But strong mages were needed, and since Natsu was pregnant and Gildarts nowhere to be seen, Laxus had to go. When he had to leave, he kissed his husband goodbye, telling him to take good care of himself and their child. It was hard to leave them, even if it was for just one or two months. The blonde’s large hand gently rested on the rounded stomach, while he kissed his lover’s forehead. “I’ll be back soon,” he promised. Then, he went away with his guild mates. 

Time flew while being busy with tracking down a dark guild. The good noses of the two dragon slayers was really helpful with finding the places the people from that dark guild were going. It was hard to track all of the members down, because they didn’t have a headquarter in particular, just a few hidden places where they would meet sometimes. Being away from his pregnant soulmate made him feel nervous, he was afraid that something might happen if he wasn’t there to protect his small family. After around one and a half months of fighting against other mages and erasing all remains of that dark guild, he was more than happy to be finally able to go back home. Laxus was looking forward to seeing his husband again, and just the thought of getting to sleep next to him in a proper bed instead of alone on the hard ground made him feel joyful. It would nearly take a week for the three mages to arrive back in Magnolia, but just knowing that he would be home soon was enough. 

But as the group of mages arrived back at Fairy Tail’s guild hall, they knew something was wrong. It was unusually quiet, the guild hall almost empty except for four or five people sitting in there and eating. Mirajane looked at the three mages and hurried over to them. “What happened? It’s never that quiet here.” Erza looked at the other woman. “Everyone’s at the hospital, Freed – “before she could even finish, Laxus was running off. His head was spinning out of fear. As he arrived at Magnolia Hospital, he quickly went to the counter and hastily asked for his husband. The secretary told Freed’s room number in monotony, before focusing back on the documents before her. The lightning dragon slayer rushed to said floor, looking at the door numbers. “Third floor, room 9. That’s it.” He mumbled and tried to catch his breath a little.   
As soon as he had calmed down a little, he opened the door, mentally preparing for the worst. But as the blonde entered the room, he saw a lot of their guild members in the surprisingly spacious room. As they noticed him, Gray and Natsu stepped aside, making space for the worried man to step through. He walked closer, now finally seeing his soul mate, scanning him for injuries or something. Freed’s hair was open, the green strands sprawled over his shoulders and the bed. He looked a little tired, sitting in the hospital bed and wearing comfy clothes. The eyes of the longhaired man wandered to his husband, a happy smile curling his lips. Then, he softly said: “Say hello to your daddy, Lev.” 

The young S-Class mage stared at the tiny bundle in his soul mates arms. His thoughts were racing. He had been away for not even two months, Freed had been nearly seventh month when he had left. He wasn’t even able to move, standing there in shock. They baby had come early. A little over a month early. Was that a bad sign? Was he sick? Oh god, what if their son was sick? Maybe born with some fatal disease? Or maybe he was disabled? “Laxus…?” Freed looked at his husband in worry. He just stood there, staring at him as if he was something odd. He had heard of mothers who weren’t able to love their child after birth, not feeling the connection anymore as soon as their child wasn’t inside their body anymore… What if something like that was possible for fathers, too? What if Laxus now, that their son was born, didn’t love him? Suddenly, he felt something wet trickle down his face. A tear fell down and hit the forehead of the tiny baby in his arms, the vivid blue eyes looking at him curiously. One of the small hands gripped a strand of his hair, holding it as if trying to calm him down. The guild members had started to leave one after another to give the family some privacy. 

Freed pressed his son to his chest, nuzzling his nose against the rosy cheeks. “I love you, no matter what,” he whispered. He heard footsteps, Laxus was slowly walking closer. “Is.. is everything..?” “What?” “I-is he okay?” The longhaired looked at his soulmate. “Does he look “not okay” to you?” Freed wasn’t angry at Laxus, but he was upset. Upset that he didn’t seem to be the least bit happy to see him again, or see their little son after months of waiting. And honestly, he had been thinking that Laxus would be overjoyed, since he had touched his stomach so often, and sometimes even talked to their unborn. He had always looked so happy, whenever they were talking about their offspring. 

“I … was just wondering. It’s way too early … Were there any complications? Is he really healthy?” “It’s just like five weeks early, that’s not much. Porlyusica warned me that it might be possible since it’s my first pregnancy and male pregnancies tend to either result in an early or little late birth. She said anything from thirty-third week to forty-fifth week would be possible. And yes, he is indeed healthy.” His voice was still a little trembling, even though he tried to conceal it. Laxus sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at the newborn. “I’m sorry. I was so stunned earlier, when Mira told me that you’re in the hospital, I already prepared for the worst. But then I come in to this sight …” He smiled tenderly. “You two look just too beautiful.” Freed blushed. “Do you want to hold him?” The blonde nodded lightly. “I really want to. Even though I am afraid I’ll hurt him, he’s so small…” His partner smiled gently, showing him how to hold the newborn right. 

Laxus stared at the baby in his arms. His son was looking up to him, his big blue eyes curiously fixed on his face. The adult blonde gently ran his fingers over the rosy cheeks, up to the small patch of light blonde hair. He blinked as the baby made sounds, worrying if he’d done anything wrong. Slender fingers moved over his shoulder. “He’s giggling,” Freed explained, “He’s happy to see you.” Laxus gently kissed his son’s forehead. “Lev, my beautiful son.” The tiny blonde yawned, pink lips forming a small “o” before his eyes closed. Freed smiled, kissing the cheek of his husband. “Looks like he feels safe in your arms.” “Do you think so?” “If not, then he’d be crying. He hasn’t slept in anyone else’s arms than mine or the master’s until now. But he sure as hell has utterly charmed his great-grandfather.” Laxus chuckled. “Not only is his great-grandfather, also his father is completely enraptured.”

“How long?” The blonde asked. “Hm?” “How long has it been since he was born?” Freed cuddled against his soul mate, head resting against the broad shoulders. “He was born on the 17th. So, 10 days.” Laxus sighed. “I’m so sorry for not being here. You were all alone…” “Well, I was lucky, Ever was with me. We were in town, shopping, and suddenly I got this pains… She brought me to the hospital and stayed until it was over.” “I’ll have to thank her for supporting my mate when I couldn’t.” “You can try. Haven’t seen her since a week ago though. Maybe she’s been grossed out before and tried to hide it and is now traumatized by seeing that it wasn’t just air inside of me.” His partner laughed. “Oh well, I guess I can never have sex again, but this cutie here is worth it, I’d say.” Now Laxus stared at Freed. “What the hell do you mean with that?” “Well, I don’t think I look very… nice anymore. The medical healers will try to make the scar look less bad, but they can’t make it go away fully.” 

“So you think just because of a scar on your stomach I’ll think you’re not longer desirable? That’s utter bullshit. You’re still beautiful. No. You’re even more beautiful than before. This scar on your stomach will just remind me of this wonderful small person here, will remind me how you treasured our beautiful son. And hopefully will another son or a daughter, one day.” The green haired mage blushed a deep shade of red. “This… this is so sweet, thank you.” He leaned over and kissed his partner, then looking down onto their child. “I will definitely do this again, if you want it, too. It is so much worth it.” Laxus leaned over, kissing him again. “I love you two. My family, my everything. You two are all I need.”


End file.
